Bee Team
by sweetredranger
Summary: -Sequel to Three More Energems- Tracy and Bobby head back to their base to fill the other rangers in that Tracy is okay after her exposure to the dark energon. When they walk through, the duo finds themselves in Crown City. Now the best friends are trapped, and they have to see if Bumblebee and his team or another bot can help them find their way home.
1. Bee You Can Talk Now!

Normal POV

Ratchet opens up the ground bridge to the Rangers base underneath the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum. Tracy takes out her phone and opens the text to speech app. She types a few sentences, then the bots are shocked and confused when they hear a voice come out of Tracy's phone say."Ratchet, I know you said the Ground Bridge works for humans. How can you be sure that our Energems won't interfere with the technology in any way?"

"Everything is going to be fine," Ratchet says.

Tracy puts her phone away and looks over at Bobby. He nods, then they walk into the portal.

Meanwhile, in the forest outside Crown City, Windblade is patrolling the skies while the rest of the Bee team is driving along the highway below her. They transform to bot mode when Fixit contacts them. "Bee Team, my scanners have picked up two separate strong energy readings of ground bridge portals opening."

"Can you tell who or what is inside them,"Strongarm asks.

"My scanner reads dinosaur energy along with human DNA," Fixit says.

"Lieutenant didn't you tell me that you become friends with a group humans who bonded to crystals that contained Dinosaur spirits." Strongarm asks.

"Yes, the crystals are called energems Cadet. Fixit, where are those portals?" Bumblebee replies.

"The first portal is three klicks to the north. The second one is at the quarry." Fixit answers.

"Strongarm, you investigate the portal at the quarry. The rest of will take the portal closest to us. Alright team, Let's Rev up and Roll out," Bumblebee says.

Bumblebee's POV

We arrive where Fixit said the portal is supposed to be. We see it open, and I see Tracy falling towards the ground. I was going to transform to Bot mode to catch her. Grimm had a different idea. He runs over to Tracy and snatches her in midair seconds before she hits the ground. I run over to them as Grimm set Tracy on the ground.

"Grimlock, you should have let me catch her. You could have injured her," I scold.

"Sorry, would she have gotten hurt worse if she hit the ground," Grimm says.

I kneel down in front of Tracy. "Are you okay, Tracy?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks for saving me Grimlock, Wait a second, Bumblebee, when did you get your voice back?" Tracy answers in a raspy tone.

"It happened about three years ago. You need to rest your voice, unless you want it to take longer for you to heal,"

I catch her in my right hand when she starts to lose her balance as she stands up. "Easy, you might be a little light headed. You've only used the ground bridge have to let your body adjust from being exposed to all that unfamiliar energy from inside the portal,"

I put her on my shoulder so she can take her time to recover from her dizzy spell. Then we walk back over to the others.

"We should head back to the scrap yard. To meet up with Strongarm," Optimus says.

"Isn't that a huge step down from the base you had back when Megatron teamed up with Heckyl," Tracy asks.

"Patricia," I scold.

"Who is Heckle?" Sideswipe asks.

"He is the villain that teamed up Megatron. He wanted to use him to get 13 energems from Tracy and her fellow teammates," Optimus says.

Normal POV

Strongarm arrives at the quarry. She sees Bobby climbing the other side of it across from her. She drives over to him. Bobby sighs in relief when he sees the Autobot logo on Strongarm's grill as the police jeep approaches him. Strongarm is reluctant to transform, but she had no choice as she sees Steeljaw running up behind Bobby.

"Duck Human," Strongarm says.

"I do have a name Autobot," Bobby snaps.

She sees Strongarm quickly transform to Bot mode and take out her blaster. The cadet stands in front of Bobby to guard her from the 'Con after Steeljaw gets to his feet.

"Leave the human alone Steeljaw," Strongarm says.

"I can defend myself, you know," Bobby says.

Strongarm sees Bobby take out his morpher and uses some power from her energem to super jump onto the Autobot's left shoulder. He shoots a few quick blasts at Steeljaw knocking him into the crater.

"Nice work human. You must have been one of the Power Rangers Lieutenant Bumblebee mentioned he and his old team collaborated with when Megatron hooked up with your arch enemy Heckyl." Strongarm says.

"Yes, and my name is Bobby by the way. I think we should get out of here before Steeljaw manages to climb his way back up," Bobby says.

"Sounds like a good idea," Strongarm says.

Bobby jumps off Strongarm's shoulder and watches her turn back into the jeep. She opens the driver's side door and Bobby gets in. She drives back to the scrap yard and hopes that Bumblebee can shed some light on why Bobby ended up here.


	2. How Do You Know About The Autobots?

*Tracy's Phone Voice*

Bumblebee's POV

The team and I first meet up with Strongarm. The driver's side door opens and Bobby gets out. Tracy quickly gets out and runs over to him. I transform and walk over to her as she transforms.

"Sir, who is this other human hugging Bobby?" She asks.

"Her name is Tracy. She and Bobby are best friends," I answer.

"Sir, why did the ground bridge portal send them here?"

"I'm not sure Cadet, but let's see if Fixit can figure out what happened," I say, placing my hand on her shoulder.

We look down at the two and I see Bobby's face start to turn blue. Tracy quickly lets him go and takes a few steps back. Then mouths I'm sorry to him.

"It's okay Tracy, I know you were just happy to see me," Bobby says.

"Okay, we need to get going and find out if Fixit can figure out how to get you two back to where you came from,"

*Sounds like a good idea to me.*

"Tracy, don't you have an uncle that lives in Crown City?" Bobby asks.

*Yes, but I only visited him a few times before we meet. Russell was another of my favorite cousins other than Ryan.*

"Russell never mentioned he had any cousins," Sideswipe says.

*Did you ever ask him about the other members of his family?*

I tell the team we can finish this conversation at the scrap yard. We pull in after Tracy gets out Russell runs up to Tracy and gives her a big hug.

"Patricia, why didn't you call to say that you were coming?" Russell asks.

Denny runs over to Russel and pulls him away when he sees Tracy's face start to turn blue. After her face turns back to normal she takes out her phone. She quickly types something.

*Thank you, Uncle Denny.*

"You're welcome, Giggle Bunny. So, why are you here?" Denny asks.

Tracy's cheeks quickly turn bright red. I also hear Sideswipe and Grimlock snickering.

*UNCLE DENNY YOU PROMISED ME WHEN I CAME HERE THE SUMMER I TURNED 7 THAT YOU WOULD STOP CALLING ME THAT.*

"I'm sorry Patrica, I'll do my best to remember not to call you that," Denny says.

*Don't call me Patricia either Uncle Denny. I prefer to be called Tracy now, especially after those names those bullies called me middle school.*

"What names did they call you?" Russell asks.

*They called me Ratrcia and a few other means names I can't remember.*

"Okay, so what happened to your voice?" Russell asks.

*How far do you want me to go exactly? It's kind of a long story.*

"When did you get that crystal around your neck?" Denny asks.

*I guess that means I'm going to back to after Bobby, Ashley and I moved to Amber Beach. Three weeks after we got a job at the museum the three of use along with the curator Miss Morgan and some of the staff went on a dig. My friends and I found some fossils and these were with them. It called an Energem, and after the dinosaur spirit bonded to me I became a Power Ranger.*

"When did you meet the Lieutenant and the other Autobots?" Strongarm asks.

*That would be after I got kidnapped by a Decepticon then rescued by two members of Team Prime Arcee and Bulkhead.*

"What happened after they rescued you?" Russell asks.

*I found out that Uncle Matias got rescued too by the Autobots. I also discovered that the 'Cons kidnapped my best friends as well. After they were rescued by Acree and Wheeljack we found out that Megatron had teamed up with the enemy my fellow Rangers and I are fighting Heckle.*

"Tracy, it was your plan that Acree and Wheeljack used to help them," I remind her.

*That may be true Bumblebee, but they did most of the work fighting the 'Cons.*

"Not that your back story isn't interesting. Can you skip forward to how you lost your voice?" Sideswipe asks.

*Okay, Sideswipe, I was leaving a college tour at a school in Zandar when I got kidnapped by a Decepticon called Knockout - again. He took me onto their warship, the Nemesis, when Wheeljack came to rescue me I got zapped by a prod that was powered it with dark energon and also had Bee venom in it too.*

"Tracy, you're allergic to Bees," Russell says.

*I know that Russell.*

"Wait does Russell mean you're allergic to bees?" Sideswipe asks.

*Well, Sideswipe, if I get stung by a bee. When the venom for the stinger enters my bloodstream my immune system reacts abnormally to it. When that happens I could break out in a rash or my throat swells up and I can breathe.*

"So the Dark Energon took away your voice?" Jetstorm asks.

"Or was it the bee venom that did it?" Strongarm asks.

*Ratchet told me that the dark energon didn't damage my vocal cords. It just caused them to become inflamed which is what humans doctors called laryngitis.*

"So how long till you're voice returns to normal?" Strongarm asks.

*A week at the most.*

"So, we'll have to listen to that annoying voice from your phone for a whole week," Sideswipe complains.

*I'll trying to download a new voice but it this is the default voice that came with the app.*


	3. First Run in with Shadeback

A Cybertronian Transformation Part 1- First Run in with Shadeback

*Tracy's Phone Voice*

Bumblebee's POV

The next morning around dusk I walk to Strongarm's quarters. I see Bobby is sitting on her shoulder. I looked like Bobby was quizzing her out the Friendship rule book. He must have asked Tracy to let him borrow it.

"Okay, Strongarm, what is friendship rule about if two members of our group get into an argument?" Bobby asks.

"The member left is not allowed to act as a judge, takes sides in the argument, or trick the others into making up." Strongarm answers.

"Right, let's try a harder one. What is rule 5?" Bobby says.

"Motivate, uplift and give encouragement to each other when needed," Strongarm says.

"That's rule 6 Strongarm. Rule 5: Do not criticize, critique, or condemn each other," Bobby says.

Bobby sets the book on his lap and looks up at me.

"Hi, bee," Bobby says.

"So I see you are helping Strongarm better understand about Earth friendships?"

"Yes, Lieutenant, I learned that humans and Autobots friendships both value honesty and loyalty," Strongarm says.

"So, have either of you seen Tracy?"

"She might be in the command center trying to help Fixit figure out how to send us back home," Bobby says.

Bobby picks up the book and turns the page and says, "That's weird when we looked over this yesterday Rule 13 was different,"

"What does it say now?"

"Big Life Changes Don't Spell The End of our Friendship," Bobby answers.

"Why did she change it?" Strongarm asks.

"Because everything that has happened to us ever since we graduated and moved to Amber Beach. We have some crazy adventure. I guess in a way Tracy is trying to remind herself as well as Ashley and me that even though she'll be going to college half way around the world. Our bond of friendship that we have can't be broken, and we're still friends no matter where anyone is," Bobby says.

"Aw, Sweet Solus Prime, that was sweet of her," Strongarm says.

"Yes, but that's just who she is," Bobby says.

"Strongarm is time for morning patrol,"

"Can Tracy and I ride along?" Bobby asks.

"Sure, it will give you and Strongarm some more time to get to know each other,"

Strongarm slowly stands up, and we walk to the command center. Fixit and Tracy are coming down the ramp. They stop a few steps in front of us.

*Morning Everyone.*

"Tracy, Strongarm and I are going on patrol. You and Bobby are coming along,"

*Okay, let's get going.*

Tracy didn't seem as happy as I thought she would. I mean my vehicle mode is as she would say 'cooler' than the 'car' her father bought her. It seemed like she was distracted by something else.

"Before we go. Fixit, did you two have any luck figuring out how to send Bobby and her back home?"

"We didn't find anything yet. While you two are on patrol I can work on it as well as monitoring for Decepticon signals," Fixit answers.

*I appreciate it Fixit, but it would be better for us if you focus on one thing at a time,*

"Tracy is right Fixit."

Fixit nods and goes back to the command center. Strongarm sets Bobby back on the ground. Then we transform. Tracy gets into the driver's seat.

Strongarm's POV

"Bobby, I don't want to break one of the friendship rules you taught me. If you can't answer this, it's okay. Why is Tracy so sad today?"

"Today is her Aunt Mary's Birthday," Bobby says.

"Why does that make her sad, aren't those supposed to be happy?"

*Yes, they are Strongarm. My Aunt passed away for me in our time it was two months ago. So it just hit me that how different not just her birthday is going to be.*

I hear a shaky sigh and the rapid tapping sound of Tracy's finger tips on Bumblebee's steering wheel. The sound stops when I hear the faint clicking of the keys on Tracy's cellphone.

*Strongarm, I know you're trying to get to know me. Trust me, and I'll tell everyone when I am ready. Could we please talk about something else?*

I stay silent the rest of the patrol. We reach the forest and let our partners out to transform into robot mode. As we go deeper into the woods, Lieutenant Bumblebee puts his hand on my shoulder, and it makes me jump.

"Are you okay Cadet? You're really quiet," Bumblebee asks.

"I'm sorry Lieutenant; I made Tracy so upset that she nearly cried," I sigh.

"Don't worry about it, Cadet. You didn't know, Tracy won't be upset with you," Bumblebee says.

Bumblebee's POV

We look over towards our human partners. They went on ahead now where a few feet down the path. Then we hear a rustling in a bush. They take out their morphers while Strongarm and I activate our Decepticon hunters.

"Lieutenant Bumblebee, my scanners just picked up a Decepticon signal," Fixit says.

"Where is it Fixit?"

"It's a few feet in front of you," Fixit answers.

They take turns shooting after a small lizard like Decepticon. Its eyes moved around as it could see from any direction. It quickly dodges the blasts from our teammates' weapons. Then it whips its tongue out. It was so long that it even knocked the Decepticons hunters out of our hands.

"Fixit, we are being attacked by a lizard like Decepticon?" Strongarm says.

"What kind of lizard is it? It will help me locate it in the manifest," Fixit says.

"It's a Chameleon," Bobby says.

"Thank you, Bobby, I found him. His name is Shadeback." Fixit says.

"Why would a tiny little lizard be put on a prison ship?" Bobby asks.

"According to his file, Shadeback caused confusion and infighting amongst the officers who tried to bring him in," Fixit answers.

"How did he do that Fixit?" Strongarm asks.

"He has a unique beam that shoots from his eyes that can change a Cybertronian's appearance to the other faction," Fixit explains.

"Thanks, Fixit. Tracy, Bobby, take cover we don't know what Shadeback's blast could do to humans," I shot.

Shadeback blinks then two blast shoot out from his eyes. Tracy and Bobby dive out of the way to dodge it. But Shadeback moves one eye to the right and the other to the left. Tracy and Bobby are sent flying backward towards a tree when the blast hits them.

"No," Strongarm and I shout.


	4. Adjusting to their New Forms

A Cybertronian Transformation Part 2- Adjusting to their New Forms

Bumblebee's POV

Strongarm and I take out our blasters. We shoot them at Shadeback. He blinks his eyes then he disappears. Strongarm starts to run after him after hearing rustling as he escapes moving through the bushes. I put my blaster away and quickly grab her wrist.

"Strongarm, let him go. We need to check on Tracy and Bobby,"

A few moments later Optimus and the others show up. Drift deploys Jetstrom and Slipstream.

"Where is the Decepticon?"

"Shadeback escaped, and he hit Tracy and Bobby with his beam,"

"Where are they now?" Optimus asks.

I lead the team over to where Tracy and Bobby landed. I can't believe my optics when we arrive. We didn't see two humans in front of the tree. Now there are two mini-cons. One looks like a small earth fox, and its claws have the same design as Bobby's energem but are a darker shade of orange. The other mini-con is a dark blue or what the humans call indigo. It has two sets of silver wings that have the same appearance as the other's mini's claws.

"Strongarm, when you and Bobby were going over that friendship rule book. Did he happen to mention if he had a favorite Earth animal?"

"Yes, sir, he said it was a fennec fox," Strongarm answers.

Jetstorm and Slipstream walk over to them.

Tracy's POV

I slowly open my eyes and see one of Drift's mini-cons looking down at me. He is mostly red. I sit up and wonder why it feels like a gained over 200 pounds. I put my hand on my head to run my fingers through my hair. I tried not to panic when I didn't feel the smooth texture of my hair but the coolness of metal.

"You're Jetstorm, right?"

"No, I'm Slipstream. Jetstorm is helping Bobby. Are you alright?" Slipstream says.

"Sorry, I'm a tad confused by this new perspective." I apologize as Slipstream help me to my feet.

"Shadeback's beam turned you and Bobby into Mini-cons," Slipstream says.

"That would explain why I feel like I've gained a ton of weight and my head covered in metal. I have a question, do I have wings?"

"Yes, two pairs. What earth animal has two sets of wings?" Slipstream answers.

"That would be a dragonfly, Well at least I have my voice back," I sigh.

Slipstream and I walk over to Bumblebee.

"So, we head back to the scrapyard to see if Fixit can figure out how to change you and Bobby back to their human selves?" Strongarm suggests.

"Good idea cadet," Bumblebee says.

"So how are we going to get back?" Bobby and I ask.

"What about you use your other form," Optimus answers.

"How do we do that, exactly?" I ask.

"Just try to think of your animal, and you should change into the form," Optimus says.

Normal POV

Tracy and Bobby think of their favorite animal. Bobby does a back flip then changes into his fennec fox form. Tracy takes a few steps back, so she has enough room to do an aerial flip. Then hears the rapid flapping sound of her wings as they help her hover in the air. She finds enough courage to fly over to Bumblebee. Then did spin, and changes back into her robot form before trying to land on his shoulder. She misses his shoulder and tries to catch herself by grabbing on to one the door on his back. Her fingertips brush the top but quickly takes hold of the handle.

Slipstream runs over and stands below her. Tracy refuses to look down she just tightens her grip. It causes Bumblebee to wince in pain.

"Sorry, Bee," Tracy apologizes.

Tracy quickly looks down at the mini-con and sees how far it is to the ground. Then starts to have a flashback of that day she and her friends climbed the rock climbing wall at the school fair. The next thing everyone sees is her body stiffen up and tightens her grip even more that it is causing the door handle to break. A few seconds later it breaks off, and she quickly drops to the ground. Slipstream catches her and helps her back to her feet.

"Thank you Slipstream," Tracy says.

"You're welcome," Slipstream says.

Tracy looks down at her left hand and sees Bumblebee's broken door handle. A massive wave of guilt flow over her. Then the team sees her drops it and run into the forest.

"I'll go after her; we'll meet up with the rest of you at the scrapyard," Bumblebee says.

Strongarm and the team nods. Jetstrom un deploys onto drift, but Slipstream remains by Bumblebee's side.

"Master Drift, I would like to go with Bumblebee," Slipstream says.

"Why," Bobby asks.

"I'm not sure, but a have this feeling it is something I need to do," Slipstream answers.

"Okay, Slipstream, let's go," Bumblebee says.


	5. Trusting Slipstream

Normal POV

Tracy does an aerial to transform into her dragonfly form when she hears Bobby, Bumblebee and Slipstream call her name as they run down the path. She flies at top speed to find somewhere to hide. When she finds a bush with flowers on it the same color as her body, she lands on it and stays as still as she can so the others couldn't find her. The trio stops in front of it.

"Where did she go?" Slipstream asks.

"I'm not sure Slipstream, but she didn't have the much of a head start." Bumblebee answers.

A sudden breeze blows, and Tracy does her best to keep her footing. She is blown off, and her wings brush across a few of the leaves making a rustling sound. Tracy quickly regains her balance and lands on another flower. A few seconds later, she sees the tip of Slipstream's weapon appear a few inches in front of her face. She breathes a quiet sigh of relief after the blade moves away from her.

"Slipstream, why did you do that?" Bumblebee asks.

"I'm sorry, I thought I heard something in the bush," Slipstream answers.

Slipstream puts his weapon away. Then Bumblebee's comm chirps and she hears Strongarm's voice, "Lieutenant, have you found Tracy?"

"Not yet Strongarm," Bumblebee says.

"We need you to back at the base," Fixit says.

"What's wrong?" Bumblebee asks.

"The scanners picked up an energy signal that is off the charts," Fixit answers, "I think it could be Shadeback."

"We're on our way," Bumblebee says.

"We can't leave Tracy out here alone," Bobby snaps.

"We're not leaving her. I'll keep searching and show her how to get back to the scrap yard," Slipstream says.

"Thank you Slipstream," Bobby says.

Before they leave, Slipstream teaches Bobby how to un-deploy onto Bumblebee and change back into his robot form after being deployed. Bobby un-deploys onto Bumblebee's right arm. Then Bumblebee transforms and drives to the scrapyard.

Tracy's POV

I hear Slipstream start to walk further down the path. Then I leave my hiding spot and fly somewhere else to ensure that Slipstream doesn't find me. I have a feeling that breeze earlier was a sign that a storm is rolling in because the wind is getting stronger. This time I'm sent towards a tree, I must have hit it harder than I thought since everything went black when I hit the ground. Then I feel someone shaking me, "Tracy, wake up." I open up eyes once my vision returns to normal I see Slipstream.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I think so," I say slowly standing up.

I feel a sharp pain coming from where my wings are, so I start to lose my balance. Slipstream catches me when I look up I see him start to blush and hear him chuckle like a girl would do when she accidentally bumps into her crush.

 _No way is Slipstream starting to have feelings for me. That's crazy I mean I won't be in this form forever. Besides, this is an awkward situation he just embarrassed._

"Thanks, nice catch,"

"You're welcome,"

Then we walk over to a fallen log. Slipstream helps me sit down before walking around to stand behind me.

"It looks like your wings were damaged when you hit the tree," Slipstream says.

"How badly is it damaged?"

"It looks like your top wings the tips are bent backward and appears to be close to falling off. The bottom ones have broken in half and are about to fall off as well. I thought the crystal cover would protect them," Slipstream answers.

"That's what I was thinking too, but it looks like both of us were wrong,"

"We need to get back to the scrap yard quickly so Fixit can help you," Slipstream says.

"Slipstream, Fixit can't mend my wings if the pieces fall off. I'm going to give you instructions on how to make a splint to make sure they together till we get back."

Slipstream's POV

After Tracy looks around for a few moments, she taught me how to use several small pieces of bark and twine to make the splints for her wings.

"Did I tie it tight enough?"

"Yes, now just do the same thing for the other three," Tracy answers.

After I finished tieing the last splint onto Tracy's wing, I hear a loud rumble of thunder. A Nano-klick later, the rain starts to come down so hard I thought it might dent our armor.

"Tracy, we need to find shelter,"

"I remember Russel and I used to play in the caves around here. I'll show you how to get there," Tracy says.

Once we're safely inside, we sit down and wait for the storm to pass.

"So, why did you run away before?"

"Slipstream, what I'm about to tell you is embarrassing. You have to promise me that you won't tell the others, can I trust you?" Tracy says in a serious tone.

 _I don't want to disrespect Master Drift by keeping secrets from him,_ _but I do need to earn Tracy's trust._

"Slipstream, can I trust you?" Tracy asks again.

"Yes," I say confidently.

"I'm terrified of heights," Tracy says.


	6. A New Discovery

Slipstream's POV

I'm still confused about why Tracy would want to keep her fear a secret from the others. If she and Bobby are friends, I'm sure she told him. I'm about to ask Tracy about how her fear surfaced, but I notice that one of the vines on her left wing is coming loose. Some energon is beginning to drip off it and form a puddle.

"Tracy, I know it's dangerous to go out in the storm. We need to get you back to the scrapyard as quickly as we can,"

"Why what's wrong?" She asks.

"Energon is starting to leak from your left wing,"

"Is that why I'm starting to feel dizzy?" She asks.

I nod and walk over to her. Tracy stands up but starts to fall backward when she tries to walk. I catch her and put her right arm around my shoulders. I help her find her balance then we leave the cave. We are back to the spot where Tracy crashed before the storm started. Luckily for us, the skies cleared up so I can contact the others over my comm.

"Slipstream, are you and Tracy okay?" Bumblebee asks.

"I'm okay, but Tracy is injured. She tried to use some of her human first aid skills to mend her wings. The vines she used have come untied, and now she is losing energon,"

"Slipstream, try to find something to put on her wings to keep her from losing anymore energon till we get there," Bumblebee says.

I tell Bumblebee that I'll follow his order to a T. I take out my weapon and break off the blade. Then I find some thick vines to tie around it. I put the thin piece of metal on her left wing and tied it down.

Bumblebee's POV

I have Fixit open a groundbridge when he and I arrive we see Tracy passed out in Slipstream's arms. I look to my left and see Slipstream's weapon on the ground, but it's missing the blade.

"I'm sorry Bumblebee," Slipstream apologies.

"It's okay Slipstream. You did your best,"

Fixit goes over to them he tells SLipstream to lay Tracy down on the ground carefully so he can fix her wings. After he finished I walk over to them and knell down in front of them, Fixit tells Slipstream to carefully roll Tracy onto her back so he can scan her.

"We need to get her back to the scrapyard for an energon transfusion, but why does my scanner also say that she has a tracking chip in her left arm?" Fixit says.

"Fixit, I'll answer your question later I promise. Right now let's get back to the scrapyard,"

We return to the scrapyard I go meet up with the others while Fixit has Slipstream takes her to his quarters so she would have a quiet place to recover after the infusion was complete. Slipstream said he would stay by her side till she wakes up. Once Fixit takes his place in front of one the computer in the command center then turns it on and brings up Tracy's scan on the screen.

"So, why does Tracy has a Decepticon tracking chip in her left arm?" Fixit asks.

"Knockout must have put it on her before Wheeljack rescued her," Strongarm says.

"How did he do that she is human," Fixit gasps.

"He must have figure out how to make an anesthetic to put her to sleep to put it in her arm," Bobby says.

"Fixit, how come you didn't remove it?" Sideswipe asks.

"Yes, if she gets taken the Decepticons they could discover it, and we'd be in big trouble," Strongarm adds.

"It wasn't safe Tracy was low on Energon," Fixit says.

"She is going to be okay, right Fixit?" Bobby asks.

"Yes, I gave her an energon transfusion. Tracy should be back on her feet and be walking around in an hour," Fixit says.

Tracy's POV

An hour later, Fixit comes back and removes the energon drip from my arm. Before he leaves Fixit tells me not to fly until he can come up with a way to test their strength.

 _Not flying is fine with me Fixit._

Slipstream helps me down off of the table. I see Slipstream pick up his broken weapon.

"Slipstream, you did have you break your weapon to help me you know?"

"I know I didn't have to, but it was the best thing was had to keep your wing together as well as keep anymore energon from leaking from it," Slipstream says.

I know Slipstream was helping me and that it was an emergency. I feel guilty about him being unarmed if we got attacked.


	7. A Predacon?

Normal POV

Tracy stays quiet the whole walk to the command center. When they join the group, Tracy sees Shadeback's picture on the screen in front of Fixit.

"So, how come the scanners can't lock on to Shadeback's signal?" Strongarm asks.

"I might have an idea," Tracy says.

"Sorry Tracy, but your input isn't needed," he says.

Bumblebee is the first to see that Sideswipe's remark upset her.

"Sideswipe, you know its incredibly rude to tell someone that their input it's not needed before they even say anything," Tracy snaps.

"Slick, Tracy does have a point. You should have heard what she said," Windblade says,

"Yes, we need all the information we can get to help us bring in Shadeback," Strongarm adds.

"Yes, Tracy, what is your idea?" Bumblebee asks.

"Well, one of my cousins had a pet Chameleon. It needed UV rays to keep them healthy." Tracy says.

"Maybe the UV rays could have refreshed Shadeback's energon level," Bobby adds.

"That could explain why our systems keep locating a fluctuating Decepticon energy signal," Fixit says.

"Even if we locate Shadeback, how do we fight him?" Sideswipe asks.

"Even if Shadeback changes color to blend in his body is still giving off heat. Can't you calibrated your eyes to see heat like an infrared camera?" Tracy says.

"Yes," Bumblebee says.

Bumblebee's POV

A few seconds later we hear a loud roar and turn around to see a green dragon flying towards us. I notice the tips of its wings have an energem pattern like Tracy's wing, but they are white.

"Lieutenant, I thought all the Predacons were living on a specific section of Cybertron," Strongarm says.

"They are, and I don't think that is a Predacon. It's too small,"

As it gets closer to us, we hear it say, "Tracy, Bobby," before doing a loop-de-loop and lands in front of them in its robot form.

Strongarm takes out her blaster and is about to shoot it.

"Strongarm, don't shoot," I say quickly placing my hand on her wrist.

"Why sir, it could attack them," Strongarm argues.

If it was going to attack them if would have done that as soon as it got within range,"

"Tracy, Bobby, who is that?" Strongarm asks.

"It Ashley, she is the third member of our best friend trio," Bobby answers.

"And as usually without Bobby and me to help her, she managed to get herself into trouble- again," Tracy adds.

"How did she get here is she was back where you two came from?" Sideswipe asks.

"I went for a walk, the next thing I know a robot chameleon attacks, things went black. When I woke up I was in a forest that looked nothing like the forest outside Amber Beach and I had wings," Ashley says.

Ashley is about to hug Tracy. She turns around and walks away from everyone. Tracy is about to turn the corner. Ashley runs over to her and jumps in front of her. Sideswipe's mouth hangs open after seeing how fast Ashley just ran.

"Hey, what's wrong Trac, I thought you'd be happy we're all together," Ashley says.

"I'm not, I wish you would try to be more careful. You're the only one of us who hasn't matured. Now Miss. Sharp, I need some space before I do something I might regret later," Tracy snaps.

She takes a few steps back before she lunges forward. Raise her arms above her head, turns her body sideways and move her hands toward the ground, plants them on the ground (Her shoulders, arms, and wrists are all parallel to the ground as well), and lands with oofher feet with your feet together. We watch Tracy flip over Ashley's head and land perfect on the ground. She springs back up into the air still keeping her arms up by her head, gets into a sitting position, swings her arms upward till they were over her head, it looks like she is about to fall. I start to run over to her.

"Stop Bee, you'll mess up the trick," Bobby says.

"Trick?"

"Just get back over here before you miss it?" Bobby says.

I stop and walk backwards. I see Tracy plant her hands n the ground again,swing her legs over her head, then flip into the air again and over Ashley's head. She lands and kicks her left up before running off. Ashley walks over to us still in shock after hearing what Tracy just said.

"What was the move Tracy just did?" Slipstream asks.

"Yes, it was very impressive," Jetstorm adds.

"It was a roundoff back handspring. Tracy learned how to do that in her Acro Dance class," Bobby says.

"Wait there is an class on Earth that teaches humans how to do awesome moves like that?" Sideswipe says.

"Yes," Bobby says.  
"I wonder why Tracy got so upset that Ashley is here. Shouldn't someone maybe go and talk to her?" Sideswipe says.

"Slick, what's with the sudden change of spark?" Windblade asks.

"What, I was hoping that she could show me some of her moves, if she is upset she'll never teach me." Sideswipe says.

"Sideswipe, before Tracy would even consider teaching you. There is one thing you might need to earn from her first," Bobby says.

"What is that?" Sideswipe asks.

"Actually Bobby, it would be two things her respect and her trust." Ashley says.

"How did the two of you earn those things from Tracy?" Sideswipe asks.

"I don't really know. The three of us become friends before we even knew what those two words meant," Bobby says.

"Well, Sideswipe, while the three of you figure that out. I'll go talk to Tracy,"


	8. A Secret From Tracy's Past

Tracy's POV

I stop running and see the broken sign for the old dinner Uncle Denny moved into the scrap yard. I run behind it then climb up the ladder. I sit down next to the arrow.

 _I know I'm up pretty high and I'm pretty sure that this sign isn't as tall as that climbing wall I got stuck on at the school friends/family fair._

I gather up a bit more courage then scoot over to the edge and let my legs dangle over the side.

 _Fate must have brought Ashley here. It's time for me to tell her and Bobby that I have been keeping a secret from them. I hope that our team won't break apart like it does every time this situation plays out in my head._

A few seconds later I hear someone climbing up the ladder. I turn my head and see Bumblebee standing behind me.

"Hey, Bee, I know we supposed to be partners and all. You didn't have to come looking for me,"

"I'd hope that you consider me as a friend." Bee says, "Plus, I'm curious about why you snapped at Ashley,"

I stand up and take a step back. I look down that courage I felt before disappeared when I can't even remember a dance move that could keep me from falling and regain my footing. I feel myself fall back as gravity takes control.

Bumblebee's POV

I reach out and grab Tracy's left hand and pull her back towards me. After I let go of her wrist, she breathes a sigh of relief before looking up at me.

"Thanks, Bee," Tracy says.

"You're welcome, you looked scared when you realized how high up you were just like before in the forest," I say, "You are scared of heights aren't you?"

"No, of course not," Tracy says trying to keep a straight face.

"Tracy, you're a terrible liar,"

"I know, but who told you about my fear? was it Slipstream?" Tracy asks.  
"Wait, you told SLipstream and made him keep it a secret?" I gasp.

"Yes and I know it wasn't one of my finest moments. I don't want to get laughed at again. The bullies did the day I first developed my fear, and I have a feeling Sideswipe will be the one laughing at me." Tracy says, "Plus, I have been a terrible friend to Ashley and Bobby. I have been keeping a secret from them and if I confess it could cause us to break apart. Then I'll alone,"

"Slow down, could you at least tell me about when you develop your fear of heights?"

"Sure Bee, but I think I should tell everyone about that not just you," Tracy answers.

"Seems fair, but what it is that secret you have been keeping from your friends?"

"The bullies who have been picking on me since I was five. Last year, when Bobby and Ashley weren't in school." Tracy says.

"Why weren't they in school?"

"Bobby had a family emergency and had to fly out to see his uncle. Ashley has the flu the week before this happened then her flu turned into acute bronchitis. So she had to stay home," Tracy answers.

"What is the flu and Acute bronchitis?"

"Sorry Bee, I should have just said that she was sick instead of going into detail." Tracy apologizes.

"It's okay,"

"So, on Monday, the bullies, Jax he is the leader, and he two friends Dakota, and Bradley. They have been picking on me since I was in Kindergarten, started the school day their usual way- dismantling the small piece of my self-confidence," Tracy says.

"Did the bullies hurt you physically at all?"

"No, luckily for me they must have learned that a bot should never hit a girl," Tracy says, "So, all they did was humiliate me by pranking me, or spreading rumors around the school."

"So what happened?"

"Dakota mentioned if he failed another test his parents were going to send him to Miltary school. So Jax, whose grades were just as bad, he threatened to finally beat me up if I didn't do his homework and the others too," Tracy replies.

"That would be hurting them in the long run."

"That's what I told him, plus we did have the same teachers. So, I made a deal with Jax. I offered to tutor them the rest of the school year. In return for me helping them to bring up their grades. They would have to leave me alone till after graduation," Tracy explains.

"I don't understand why you needed to keep this a secret from them. It sounds like you were doing a nice thing."

"I know that, even though Jax agreed to let me tutor he and his crew. The only condition was for the first two weeks I had to hang out with them, and if I didn't, he would have the others spread a rumor about me cheating on a test." Tracy says.


	9. Cybertronian Panic Attack

Bumblebee's POV

"Did you join their group?"

"No, Bee, I didn't. I had a bad feeling that they would try to turn me into one of them. I decided it was better to let them spread the rumor about me. I knew that my best friends wouldn't believe it." Tracy answers.

Tracy takes a few steps back, and it looks like she is getting ready to transform. I pick her up before she had a chance to flip into the air. I put her on my shoulder before I climb down.

"You should tell Ashley and Bobby about the situation with those bullies."

"I know Bee, but I'm sure that they'll hate me." Tracy sighs.

As I walk back to the command center, I have a feeling that Tracy is starting to stress about what she is about to tell her friends.

"Bee, is it possible for Cybertronians to have a panic attack?" Tracy asks.

"Yes, why?"

I look over at Tracy. I see her shaking back and forth. She is shaking so bad that she fell off my shoulder. I catch Tracy before she hits the ground. As I set her down, Bobby and Ashley run up.

"Why is Tracy shaking?" Ashley asks.

"She just asked me if Cybertronians could have panic attacks,"

"Why would she ask you that?" Ashley asks.

"A few minutes ago, Tracy told me about the three bullies that picked on her,"

"Why would she be stressed out after telling you that?" Ashley asks.

"Yeah, I mean we know about the bullies," Bobby adds.

A few seconds later the rest of the team runs up. Fixit takes out his scanner then goes over to Tracy.

"If her spark rate goes any higher she could go into emergency stasis lock," Fixit says.

"What would happen to her?" Bobby asks.

"She would fall asleep,"

"That doesn't sound that bad back home everything that has happened has stressed her out, and she hasn't been sleeping well," Ashley says.

"So a little rest would do her some good," Bobby adds.

"I'm afraid she would be asleep for 2-3 weeks,"

"Bumblebee is correct. We need to get Tracy to clam down, and cool her down. Her core temperature is raising," Fixit says.

"Why is raising?" Drift asks.

"I'm not sure," Fixit answers.

"How do we help Tracy?" Slipstream asks.

"First, even though all you want to help. Only one of us should stay with Tracy," Bobby says.

"Why?" Strongarm asks.

"If too many of us surround her it will make things worse," Bobby answers.

"I'll stay with her," Slipstream says.

"Okay, Slipstream, after we leave I'll contact you over your comm to tell you what else you need to do," Bobby says.

Slipstream's POV

The others leave, but Fixit remained a little longer. He hands me the scanner and tells me to keep an eye on Tracy's vitals then he heads to the command center as well. I walk over to Tracy and sit down next to her. I place the scanner down to my left. A few seconds later, I hear Bobby's voice over my comm "Slipstream, ask Tracy to name three things,"

"Tracy, can you name three things?"

"The Charm Bracelet, my Aunt Mary, gave me, my pointe shoes, and the book of friendship rules," Tracy says.

Bobby tells me what else I can do to help Tracy before he signs off. I wasn't sure how long it was going to take till she calmed down, so I just followed Bobby's instructions. I pick up a fan of the shelf behind me. Then place it next to Tracy and turned it on. Ten minutes later I checked the scanner Fixit gave me, and see that Tracy's core temperature and spark rate are back to normal. I set the scanner down and turn off the fan. I help Tracy stand up.

"Thank you for staying with me," Tracy says.

Then Tracy presses her lips against my cheek. She heads to the command center while I stand perplexed and wonder why she just did that.


	10. Twin Trouble Part 1

**AN: There is going to be a small part of this chapter with the characters from Three More Energems.**

Tracy's POV

"Hey guys," I say as I walk up to the command center.

"Tracy, I'm glad you're okay," Bee says.

"Yes, it was an experience I hope we won't have to relive. It was kind of freaky," Sideswipe says.

"Sorry about that everyone. I was hoping while I was here I'd be able to keep my anxiety level in check and not have any panic attacks."

"If you don't mind me asking, how often do you have a panic attack?" Strongarm asks.

"After I turned thirteen and my parents started to force me down the path of becoming a doctor or a nurse. The stress of puberty wasn't helping matters either. I had two or three panic attacks a week. During midterms, I'd have one right before each test."

"Why were you so stressed?" Strongarm asks.

"I also forgot to mention that my parents wanted me to get straights A's. So, if I got a B on a test to them, that was a bad grade. I didn't want to disappoint them,"

"That is a lot of pressure to put on someone," Windblade says.

"Tell me something I don't know, and a month before my eleventh birthday my little brothers Lach and Jordan were born. Which meant school was even harder since on test days I would try to get a good night sleep. The only problem was my little brothers liked to wake up two or three times a night."

"Couldn't you just ignore them?" Sideswipe says.

"I'd love to if my parents did out a baby monitor in my room,"

"So how old are they now?" Bee asks.

"Seven,"

Normal POV

Meanwhile, in Jasper, Matias is at the base with his twin nephews Lach and Jordan. Ratchet walks up. Lach hides behind Matias' legs as Ratchet kneels down in front of the trio.

"Why did you bring these young children here?" Ratchet asks.

"They are my twin nephews and Patrica's little brothers Lach and Jordan." Matias answers.

"Uncle Matias is the orange and white robot your partner?" Jordan asks.

"Yes, and he is my guardian as well," Matias answers.

Optimus walks in the room. Jordan runs over to him. He jumps up and grabs one of his fingers. The first-grader pulls himself up. They watch him climb up onto his shoulder and sit down.

"Jordan, Optimus is not a jungle gym," Matias scolds.

"It's okay Matias, your nephew is adventurous," Optimus says.

"Yes, he is, but it looks like Lach has a different personality from Jordan," Ratchet says.

"Yes, but Lach will warm up to you it takes a little patience," Matias says.

Optimus takes Jordan off his shoulder and puts him down next to Matias.

"So, why are they here?" Optimus asks.

"Patrica's parents flew in to help me out at the hospital since the head nurse went on vacation." Matias answers, "They decided to bring the twins with them. I haven't seen them since Mary's funeral,"

"Where is Patricia?" Lach asks.

"Your sister and Bobby went through the ground bridge back to the museum in Amber Beach," Ratchet answers.

"Did they arrive safely?" Matias asks.

"I'm afraid she and Bobby didn't arrive at the museum, and we are unable to locate the signal from her or Bobby's energems," Ratchet answers.

"I know my niece is safe and is working hard finding out how to get back home," Matias says confidently.

"I hate to interrupt, but I found some footage you might want to see," Knockout says.

Everyone walks over to the computer. Knockout presses the enter key and replays the footage. The group sees Shadeback appear out a ground bridge. Shoot Ashley with the beam from his eyes and drag her back through.

"I've never seen a Decepticon like that before," Optimus says.

"Why did it attack Ashley?" Matias asks.

"I'm not sure, but it may have taken her where Tracy is. Since the scanner can't pick up the signal form her energem," Knockout says.

Jordan walks over to the ladder leading to the computer that controls the ground bridge. Lach follows him and watches his brother climb it.

"Come on little brother, let's go find Patrica and her friends," Jordan whispers waving his hand telling him to come up too.

"How do you know that you're older than me? Uncle Matias told us before we left the house, we needed to behave That means we shouldn't be touch anything without the Autobots permission." Lach whispers back.

"Come on, Lach, you need to break out from your bubble, Uncle Matias will be so proud of us if we come back with them," Jordan says.

Lach reluctantly climbs up the ladder. They walk over to the computer. It takes them two minutes to find the coordinates Ratchet used to send their sister and Bobby back to the museum. Jordan hits the shift key, and the ground bridge turns on. The boys quietly climb down the ladder. Jordan grabs Lach wrist and tells him to be quiet as they sneak off into the portal.

The Autobots turn around as soon as they hear the ground bridge close.

"That's odd, maybe Tracy's energem did cause it to malfunction," Ratchet says.

Matias gets worried when he can't find Lach and Jordan.

"I don't think it was Patricia's Energem caused the Ground Bridge to malfunction. I think the boys may have figured out how to turn it on," Matias says.

"Where do you think they went?" Knockout asks.

Ratchet goes over to the controls, "It appears they used the last coordinates the bridge was set to."

Optimus contacts Kendal and tells her what just happened.

"I'm sorry Optimus, I'm afraid that I didn't see a ground portal open," Kendall says

"Thank you," Optimus says signing off.

"But if the boys never appeared at the Rangers base, do you think they ended up where ever Patricia and Bobby are?" Matias asks.

"We have to believe they did. Since we don't have any way of locating them." Ratchet says.

Bumblebee's POV

A few moments later the alarm goes off. Fixit goes to his post and activates the scanner.

"What going on Fixit?"

"The scanners are picking up another ground bridge portal opening next to the quarry and two Decepticon signals near it as well," Fixit says.

"What exactly is inside the portal?" Tracy asks.

"I'm picking up two human life signals from inside." Fixit says.


	11. Twin Trouble Part 2

Normal POV

Steeljaw and Shadeback look up at the sky and see the ground bridge portal close. Then watch Lach and Jordan falling towards the ground.

"Should we help them?" Shadeback asks.

"Yes, we can use them as bargaining chips once Bumblebee and his team arrive," Steeljaw says.

Steeljaw transforms and speeds over to the boys. Then transforms before he leaps into the air and catches the boys. Lach and Jordan stand up. Once Lach sees the metal wolf standing in front of them, he hides behind his brother.

"Relax, young human I won't hurt you. I'm Steeljaw, I can take you somewhere safe," Steeljaw says.

"Mr. Steeljaw, we were taught to never go anywhere with a stranger even if they seem nice," Lach says poking his head out slightly.

"Your human parents are smart," Steeljaw says.

"Thank you Mr. Steeljaw, but our big sister taught us that," Jordan says.

"You big sister," Steeljaw smirks.

"Yeah, her name is Patricia, but her friends call her Tracy," Jordan says.

Lach notices that Steeljaw's demeanor changed one Jordan mentioned their sister. He gets scared and tries to run away. Steeljaw sees Lach trying to escape. He shouts to Shadeback. The chameleon 'con whips out his tongue and catches Lach before he could get to the path. Steeljaw garbs Jordan. Little did they know Bumblebee, Windblade, Strongarm, Sideswipe, and Tracy were hiding behind some trees waiting for the right time to surprise them.

"Wait, which one is Lach?" Windblade asks.

"Which one is Jordan?" Bumblebee asks.

"Sorry I forgot to mention that they are identical twins." Tracy says, "Windblade to answer your question. Shadeback has Lach wrapped up in his tongue. Lach likes to follow the rules to the letter but it little shy." Tracy says.

"Sound like Lach, and I will get along just fine," Strongarm says.

"So, Steeljaw has Jordan," Bumblebee says.

"Yup. I have a feeling them coming here was Jordan's idea. Mom says that he is a good kid, but a little too rebellious for his age. He tends to get himself into tricky situations," Tracy says.

"I like this kid," Sideswipe says.

"Sideswipe, if I let Jordan hang out with you. I hope you'll try to be a good role model. My parents do want him to grow up to be model citizens," Tracy says.

"So, how are we going to help them, Lieutenant?" Strongarm asks.

"I'm not sure," Bumblebee says.

"Why can't we just flank them," Sideswipe asks.

"If you do that they could drop Lach and Jordan. I may be a cybertronian now, but I'm still their big sister. It's my responsibility to keep them safe when my parents or other guardian is around," Tracy says, "Plus, I thought one of your rules are taking down Decepticons while preserving every human life. Also, not taking any unnecessary risks,"

"Tracy is right Sideswipe," Strongarm says.

"We can't just stand here, what if they take them back to their hideout, I'm going in," Sideswipe says.

Sideswipe runs up to Shadeback. Bumblebee looks down at Tracy and sees her eyes widen in fear as she sees Lach flying in the air and his screams as he flies towards quarry's edge. Slipstream grabs her arm to keep her from back up enough so she can transform.

"Slipstream, let me go, I have to save Lach," Tracy snaps.

Tracy yanks her arm free and takes a few steps back. Then they watch Tracy put her right foot up to her left knee, and her right knee is facing outward. Then she bends her left leg slightly at the knee. Slipstream runs as she puts one foot on the ground, and the other slightly behind her. Then press straight up on her toes, standing up on the one foot. As Slipstream gets closer to her, Tracy lifts her left leg straight in front of her. Slipstream is sent flying as her left leg kicks to the right, and her left arm moves in time with her leg. She spins around pulling her hands in towards her chest.

"What was that?" Jetstorm asks helping Slipstream to his feet.

"It was a Fouette one of the turns Tracy learned in ballet class," Ashley says.

Then they watch Tracy transform and fly towards Lach. Tracy does another aerial to change into her robot form. She grabs Lach's hand to catch him. Then takes hold of the ledge with her free hand.

"Lach, don't worry buddy, everything is going to be okay now. Are you alright?" Tracy asks.

"I think so, Patrica how come you are a robot now?" Lach answers.

"I'll explain everything once we get to safety," Tracy says.


	12. Twin Trouble Part 3

Normal POV

Tracy slowly moves her right arm and brings Lach up towards her. She manages to place him on her back.

"Hang on tight," Tracy says.

"Okay, Patricia," Lach says.

Once she feels that Lach as a firm grip around her neck Tracy tries to pull them up onto the ledge, It starts to crumble from the combined weight of the duo. Tracy rocks slip through her fingers as they begin to drop down, Back at the top, Bumblebee and the other we able to rescue Jordan from Steeljaw. They hear Lach scream again.

"I'll leave you to rescue mission," Steeljaw chuckles.

Bumblebee runs to the edge and looks down to see Tracy hanging onto another ledge. He tries to contact her over her comm. Tracy lifts her wings up enough to allow her brother to safely moves his hand up to reach her audio receptor. Then she tells him to press his hand against the side of her head.

"Patrica, we are going to fall again?" Lach asks in a shaky tone.

"No, buddy, I just need to figure out a way to climb back up. I know this is scary, but can you be brave like a police officer for me?" Tracy says.

"I'll try," Lach says in the same tone.

Optimus and Windblade run over too in time to hear everything over Bumblebee's comm.

"Bee, if any of you have an idea of how to get us back to the top I'd appreciate it," Tracy says.

"I could fly down there and grab the two of you," Windblade offers.

Lach's hand slide apart and the Autobots hear him scream. He manages to grab onto Tracy's ankle. Tracy puts her left hand on her audio receptor.

"Partica, I'm sorry, I can't be brave, this is too scary," Lach says.

"It's okay buddy I'm not mad at you. Windblade, you and Optimus should get down here. Lach won't be able to hang on much longer," Tracy says.

Then everyone hears the ledge starts to crumble. Optimus and Windblade quickly fly down to them. Optimus gets underneath Lach.

"Patricia, I'm slipping," Lach says.

Tracy looks down and sees Optimus right underneath her ready to catch her brother. She also sees Windblade using her turbines and hovering right behind her from the corner of her eye.

"Lach, it okay buddy you can let go. You see that red and blue robot with the jetpack?"

"Yes, who is he?" Lach says.

"That's Optimus Prime, and he is going to catch you," Tracy says.

Lach's hands slide off of Tracy's ankle. He drops a few inches right into Optimus' hand. He flies back up to the top. The ledge gives out, and Tracy begins to plummet towards the ground. Windblade gets behind Tracy and grabs her underneath the arms.

Tracy's POV

"Thank you Windblade,"

"You're welcome," Windblade says as she places me on the ground.

I walk over to Optimus. He places his hand down in front of me. I see Lach is shaking. I know it from the adrenaline still flowing through his system. I hold out my hand, and he jumps into my arm. I slowly sit down, and Lach cuddles into my chest.

"Patricia, why am I shaking?" Lach asks.

"That because the adrenaline buddy,"

"I don't like this feeling," Lach says.

"Me either buddy,"

A few seconds later, Lach starts to cry. He places his head where my heart was, and I hope the beating of my spark is just as soothing as the sound of my heart. I look to my left and see Strongarm put Jordan down. He runs over to us. Jordan climbs onto my lap. I move my arms away, and Jordan sits down next to him. Then he hugs him, a few seconds later Jordan starts to cry. I embrace both of them.

"Jordan, why are you crying Bud?"

"This was my fault. I used the ground bridge to bring us here. I wanted Uncle Matias to be proud of us if we found you and brought you home. I'm sorry Patricia," Jordan says through his tears.

"Shh, it's okay, Jordan, you're heart was in the right place,"

"How are you going to get them to calm down?" Strongarm asks.

"The only thing I can think of is what our mom did to calm me down whenever I got scared,"

"What did your mom do?" Slipstream asks.

"She would sing to me,"

"What is sing?" The mini-cons ask.

"Singing is like talking, but you make musical sounds instead. It's how humans express themselves or tell a story." I say, " I would demonstrate, but I need music. I don't like to sing without music or the human word - A capella,"

"So, if you sing your brothers will stop crying?" Slipstream asks.

"Yes,"

"What song are you going to sing?" Sideswipe asks.

I contact Fixit and ask him if Russel can get my phone. Then tell him to look up my playlist on Spotify called Disney Songs and play track 3. Then everyone hears "You'll Be In My Heart." playing through my audio receptor. Then I start to sing when the intro ends. When I sing "Just take my hand And hold it tight," I move my right hand and they take hold of one of my fingers. I see them smile when I sing "My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm This bond between us can't be broken," I carefully stand up when I sing "I'll be with you I'll be there for you always  
Always and always." When the next song in the playlist starts I set my brothers down then tell Russel everything is good. He stops the song and signs off.

"Wow, that was awesome," Sideswipe says.

"Thanks, so I think it's safe to say we can head back to the scrapyard,"


	13. Feelings of Guilt

Tracy's POV

"How are we getting back?" Lach asks.

"Strongarm will give you and Jordan a ride."

I turn towards her and nod. I hear my little brothers gasps of amazement as they watch Bobby undeploy onto Strongarm's right arm before she turns into a jeep and opens the passenger side door.

"Cool, I get to ride shotgun," Jordan says.

"I wanted to ride shotgun," Lach sighs.

"What is this shotgun the boys are referring to exactly? My vehicle mode does not have any weapons hidden inside it," Strongarm says.

"Strongarm, the word shotgun isn't referring to a weapon. It is just a term humans use when they want to side in the front seat of a car." I explain, "Boys, mom dad and I have explained this to you several times neither of you is old enough to ride in the front seat."

"Couldn't she turn off the airbag?" Jordan asks.

"No, Strongarm is a cop, and I know she wouldn't break a human law," I say, "The law says that children under the age of 13 must sit in the back seat,"

"How much longer do we have to wait till we get to ride in the front seat?" Lach asks.

"Six more years,"

The boys sigh in defeat and run over to Strongarm. Jordon pushes Lach out of the way to when he tries to climb inside.

"Jordan Braddock Ramirez, help Lach up right now then apologize to your brother," I scold.

"Did you have to say my full name?" Jordan asks as he turns around to face me.

"Yes, I did. You seem to forget that even though I'm a cybertronian now, but I'm still in charge. Also, you forgot that mom and dad said I could use the full name card as well if you break one of the family rules."

"I remember, but I was hoping you would forget," Jordan says.

He turns back around and helps Lach up.

"I'm sorry for pushing you," Jordan says.

Lach accepts Jordan's apology, and they get into Strongarm. She closes the door and drives off. Sideswipe, Optimus, and Windblade transform and follow her back to the scrapyard. Jetstorm un-deploys onto Drift before he transforms drives off. Slipstream stay behind, and we walk back to the scrapyard.

"Slipstream, how come you and the mini-cons decided to stay behind?"

"I was curious about why you made that strange gesture after I helped you during your panic attack," Slipstream answers.

"What I did was called a kiss Slipstream."

 _I wish that I never suggested that the three of us move to Amber Beach. All I've done is get the three of us into trouble. Bobby and Ashley have told me that I'm the leader of our group. I'm a terrible leader._

"Tracy, look out," Slipstream shouts.

Normal POV

Slipstream sees Tracy walk back towards the edge of the quarry. He grabs Tracy's arm and pulls her in toward him. As she falls into his chest, Slipstream's spark begins to race looking down at her eyes. His legs start to wobble as he begins to lose his balance. Bumblebee catches them before Slipstream hits the ground.

"Thanks, Bee, and Slipstream why did you grab my arm?" Tracy asks standing up and turns around to face them.

"You were about to fall off the edge," Slipstream says.

Tracy looks over her shoulder and sees Slipstream is right if he didn't grab her arm she would have fallen over the edge again.

"Thanks for the save Slipstream," Tracy says.

"Your welcome," Slipstream says.

"It looked like you were deep in thought earlier, what was on your mind?" Bumblebee asks.

"It's not important right now Bee," Tracy says, "Let's just get going,"

The group starts to walk the scrap yard. Tracy's thoughts about everything that has happened since she and Bobby arrived here was her fault continue to race through her mind. Bumblebee tries to get Tracy to talk, but she doesn't say a word as they reach the entrance to the woods. Slipstream show Tracy how to undeploy, and she lands onto one of Bumblebee's wheels. When he transforms, she becomes a shiny new rim for the driver's side front wheel. Then Bumblebee drives to the scrap yard.

 _Why is Tracy shutting down all of a sudden?_ Bumblebee thinks.


	14. Best Friends Split

Normal POV

Bumblebee pulls into the scrap yard. He transforms and deploys Slipstream and Tracy. They walk to the command center. Tracy's brothers walk up to them.

"Tracy, can we go with Russel to see if their friends will us play football with them?" Jordan asks.

Tracy nods. The boys cheer, and they grab two bikes to ride off with Russel.

"Tracy, why did you let them go?" Bobby asks.

Tracy shrugs her shoulders. She walks over to Fixit and picks up her phone, opens the voice recorder app and figures out how to connect it the computer so the others can hear it. Then she presses play, and the first voice they hear is a male "Hey, Ratmeriz, I noticed your bodyguards aren't here,"

"What do you and your so-called buddies want Jax?" Tracy asks.

"Can't we just say hi to our classmate?" Jax asks.

"Jax, I know you, Dakota, and Bradley want to say something mean to ruin my confidence, and self-esteem like the three of you do every Monday. What don't you three say your rude remarks already, I need to get to class," Tracy says confidently.

"Well, it looks like Einstein's mouse finally using its voice," Jax says.

"Yes, what do I have to do to get the three of you off my back?" Tracy asks.

"Why don't you do our homework for us since our grades are low?" Dakota says.

"Dakota, I'm the second smartest student in our entire class. I'd never do something that would hurt the three of you in the end." Tracy says, "Not to mention all of the teachers know what my handwriting looks like they'll never fall for it,"

The group hears a slamming sound along with a clattering before Jax says, "Fine then what do you purpose Genius?"

"What was that sound?" Windblade asks.

"Jax probably slammed Tracy against a locker," Bobby answers.

"Be quiet I want to hear the rest of the audio file," Strongarm says.

"What if I tour the three of you for the school year?" Tracy asks gasping for air.

"I'll let you tour the three of us under one condition," Jax says.

The group hears a groan, a cough, and a thump before the sound of Tracy's voice returns. It has a slightly scared but still confident tone as she asks,"What is it?"

"You have to hang out with us for two weeks," Jax says.

"What if I refuse?" Tracy asks.

They hear Tracy groan again before Jax's voice returns, "We beat you up so bad you won't be able to any more of the dorky ballet you like so much, or we spread a rumor that you beat up another student. You're choice,"

"Jax, if you and your shadows are going to spread a rumor about me at least try to come up with something believable," Tracy says.

"So, you'd rather have us spread a rumor about you than hang out with us," Dakota says.

"Yes, Dakota, I'd rather have you spread lies about me then hang out with you. I know all Jax wants to turn me into a bully like you," Tracy retorts.

"Fine, Ratmeriz, if you think that us spreading a rumor is less painful then us beating you up. we'll tell everyone that you're planning to cheat on your AP Calculus test," Jax says.

"Jax, some of the other students may believe that rumor, but I know my best friends won't," Tracy says.

"I guess we'll test your theory when they return to school won't we," Jax chuckles.

The clip ends with the sound of laughter, Tracy disconnects her phone and walks back over to the others.

"Tracy was telling Ashley and Bobby about everything we just heard why you had a panic attack earlier?" Slipstream asks.

"Yes," Tracy answers.

"If those bully threatened to beat you up why didn't you tell one of your teachers?" Denny asks.

"Uncle Denny, I guess I believe that I didn't stand up to them since I was so terrified thought the whole thing," Tracy says.

"You did sound a little frightened. but I heard plenty of confidence in your hoist...choice...voice." Fixit says.

"Fixit is right, Tracy," Bobby says.

"Yes, it takes a lot of courage to stand up to a bully, you should be proud of yourself," Optimus compliments.

"I am also impressed that you were trying to show those bullies that the easy path and the right path are never the same paths." Drift says.

"Optimus, Drift I appreciate what the two of you just said. How is making a deal with Jax so he and the others would leave me alone be courageous?" Tracy asks.

"You stayed true to yourself and never let the bullies force you to choose to change who are," Bobby says.

"Bobby, she did stand up for us when she told the bullies that we wouldn't believe that rumor about her cheating on the AP Calculus test," Ashley says.

"I was right when I put my trust in the two you. Because you and Bobby didn't believe the rumor, right?" Tracy asks.

Ashley and Bobby rub the back of their neck then look down at their feet before kicking up some dirt.

"Wait, so you did believe that I would consider cheating on a test," Tracy shouts, "so instead of having my back and debunking the rumor. Both of you decided to stab me in the back and have zero faith in me."

"Tracy, hear us out," Bobby and Ashley say.

"No, why should I listen to a word either of you?" Tracy snaps.

Tracy walks over to her purse. She takes out the friendship bracelets Ashley and Bobby gave to her at first-grade summer camp. Then tosses them towards her ex-best friends.

"I'm never talking to either of you ever again," Tracy shouts as she runs away.


	15. Tracy's Solo Mission Part 1

Bumblebee's POV

I never thought when Tracy told Bobby and Ashley about how she got the bullies who picked on her to leave her alone. We'd find out that Bobby and Ashley believed the rumor about Tracy cheating on a test inside of dismissing it and standing up for Tracy. I can understand why Tracy is upset about discovering the choice her friends made since she put her faith in them. Now she finds out that her friends didn't have her back like she thought they would.

"Are you mad at Tracy for getting upset at you and Ashley?" Strongarm asks.

"No, Strongarm, I'm not Tracy has a right to be mad at us since we did choose to turn our back on her when we believed the rumor," Bobby answers.

"We stabbed her in the back instead of standing by her," Ashley adds.

"What were those things Tracy tossed to the two of you?" Slipstream asks.

"The friendship bracelets we made in Fith Grade," Ashley answers.

"Why did you make the bracelets in the first place?" Strongarm asks.

"So we'd have something to remind us whenever we looked at it that we can always rely on each other and are always there for each other," Bobby explains.

"So, if that is what they weren't meant to symbolize, what does it mean now that she gave them back to you?" Jetstorm asks, "Tracy must believe that the three of you are no longer friends, right?"

"Jetstorm, Tracy is just upset. I know she still thinks of us as friends. We just need to earn back her trust," Bobby says.

Tracy's POV

I stopped running and started looking around for a box. After I found one, I placed my right hand on my chest where my Autobot insignia is and closed my eyes. I reach inside and pull out my energem. I open my eyes and put it in the box. Before closing it, I place my morpher and dino chargers in too. I set it back on the self and turn around to see Bee walking up.

"Hey, Bee, what are you doing here?"

"So, you're talking to me," Bee says.

"Yes, I'm sorry for shutting you out earlier. Lately, I've been feeling like this massive weight of guilt for everything that's happened to Bobby Ashley and me since we moved to Amber Beach has been my fault. Now we are stuck here since I didn't come up with a way to escape the Nemesis and keep myself from getting hit with the dark energon,"

"Tracy, you shouldn't blame yourself for getting taken aboard the Nemesis," Bee says kneeling down in front me.

"Bee, I knew that Megatron wanted my energem I should have I should have anticipated it and did something to prevent it from happening,"

I quickly back away and transform into my dragonfly mode and fly off.

Bumblebee's POV

I walked over to the shelf and picked up the box Tracy put on it. I open it up and feel my spark race as I begin to fear for Tracy's safety when I see all of the items inside it.

 _Why would Tracy leave her morpher and energem behind? Is she going after Shadeback alone?_

I close the box and head back to the others. When I enter the command center, Strongarm asks "Did you find Tracy, Lieutenant?"

"Yes, Tracy said that she felt guilty about everything that happened when she Bobby and Ashley moved to Amber Beach,"

"Why would she feel guilty about that?" Strongarm asks.

"We agreed that Tracy is the leader of our group," Bobby says.

"How can Tracy be the leader? She doesn't give off the vibe of a leader?" Sideswipe says.

"Tracy has plenty of qualities that make her a good leader," Ashley says.

"Like," Sideswipe says.

"She thinks before she speaks," Bobby says.

"I guess that's one good quality, but I bet either of you can't name another?" Sideswipe says.

"She is a good listener," Ashley says.

"She is also good at planning," Bobby says.

"Fine, Tracy has several good qualities that make her a leader, so what is in the box?" Sideswipe asks changing the subject.

"Her morpher and energem,"

"Why would she leave them here?" Windblade asks.

"I think Tracy went to find Shadeback,"

Tracy's POV

I know going off alone wasn't my best idea since I don't have a plan to locate Shadeback. I change into my robot mode to save some energon. While I'm walking down the path, I hear humans walking up.

 _I can't let them see me i need to make sure to keep Bumblebee and the rest of the Autobots' secret._

I quickly change back into my dragonfly form and fly over to a bush to hide. I figure out how to recalibrate my optics so that I can watch to see who or what is following me. Some humans walk past the bush, so I wait till they turned right at the end of the path before leaving my hiding spot. I change back into my robot form again.

 _That was close; now I need to get back to trying to locate Shadeback. Maybe I should find Steeljaw since the two were working together._

Ten minutes later, i walk out of the forest and find an abandoned steel mill. I see an open window, so I transform then fly over to it to go inside. I'm not even five inches away from the wall below the window when a laser blast hits me, and everything goes dark.


	16. Tracy's Solo Mission Part 2

**The OC in this chapter belongs to Lewamus Prime 2018, and we worked together on this chapter.**

* * *

Steeljaw's POV

I'm curious why the mini-con who saved the boy I had in my claws earlier is doing here. As the light from Shadeback's beam fades laying on the floor unconscious. I see some energon dripping off the mini-con's wings.

"Shadeback you said that this beam would just stun her not injure her," I snap.

"Sorry, Steeljaw," Shadeback says.

The femee groans as she starts to wake up. She struggles to stand and quickly falls back down the only thing she says is, "I want to join your group." Before passing out.

"Should we bring her to the island so one of the medics can fix her wings?" Shadeback asks.

"It's the only option we have,"

?'s POV

At the Decepticon's med room as I am walking through the halls, then I spotted Steeljaw. He is carrying a minicon in his arms, and I recognize it was Tracy and was concerned about her badly injured wings.

"Steeeljaw, how did her wings get damaged?"

"Well, Lewamus, she found the steel mill. I asked Shadeback just to stun her, and he didn't follow my orders," Steeljaw answers.

"Well that's shadeback for ya, his action speak louder than his words, but I'll talk to him, first I'll treat her wings and put her in the medical room and report back to you,"

Steeljaw nods and hands Tracy to me. I take her to the medical room and lay her down on the table. Then I go to my desk to find some tools to fix her damaged wings, including some pieces to replace the missing sections. After I finish the repair, I put her on an energon drip and connect a monitor to track her vitals to be on the safe side.

 _That should do_ it. Maybe _I should tell Bee and Prime I found Tracy. They explained to me about the situation between her and her_ friends when Tracy told them about the bullies.

Then after the energon drip is done and notice she asleep, then I put her to bed and watching her waiting for her but then she moves around a bit as she was shaking if I'm not mistaken this is a nightmare what human's called. I keep watching her, and a few seconds later energon tears stream down her cheeks as I hear her mumble, "Tell Aunt Mary I'm sorry." Then she quickly sits up and is hyperventilating. I walk over to her and try to get her to calm down.

"calm down. It's okay. No need to panic, you're in the medical room here."

Tracy looks at me even an odd, surprise and some curious looked and notice of my slash scar Decepticon symbol.

"How did I get here? Who are you?" Tracy asks.

"I'm Lewamus and I know your name it's Patricia, but you prefer Tracy."

"How did you know that? I've never seen you before," Tracy says.

I turn my head left and say, "Let's say I know a ton of bots, who told me the details about you" as I switched the Decepticon symbol to an Autobot symbol and watched her optics widen in shock.

"What are the names of the other Bots you know?" Tracy asks.

"Optimus Prime, and Bumblebee including, his team. I'm a double agent. I'm in disguise as a Decepticon. Shadeback turned one of my friends into a decpticon I need to figure out how to change him back. To answer your second question, Steeljaw spotted you, then ordered Shadeback to stun you but apparently, Shadeback's beam was so strong that your wings were damaged, so Steeljaw brought you here. I fixed you up and replace the missing sections too," I explained as Tracy decides to test her wings and flutters them.

"Thank you Lewamus," she says.

"You're welcome. Since I answer your questions, now answer mine. What'd you doing here? I'm sure your friends are worried sick about you,"

"Those other two humans that Shadeback turned into mini-cons are no longer my friends," Tracy grumbles, "They decided to stab me in the back."

"If you still think Bobby and Ashley stab you in the back of the rumors, it may sound like they don't wanna break your friendship but turn out it kinda did."

"How did you know about this? Did Bee or Optimus tell you?" Tracy asks.

"I hear about it when I was spying on the Autobots. Moving on, I also heard that the three of you have been friends for a long time. You never gave them a chance to explain there side. You never know, maybe they wanted to disprove the rumor, but they could have known how stressed out that test made you. Then they considered you would think about cheating on it."

"Lewamus, I'd never cheat on a test. I'd rather fail and deal with my parents grounding me than be suspended from school," Tracy says.

"They never said that they spread. Bobby and Ashley only admitted that they believed it,"

Tracy is about to say something to disagree with me but she somehow didn't think about letting them explain their side and even they perhaps feel sorry, she had her head down in guilt.

"I'm not forcing you to forgive them, is your choice and if you figure a way to turn back to a human and would rather leave your ex-friend as minions? since they stab you in the back you want to return the favor?"

"No, I may be mad at them, but I'm sure you heard about the Power Rangers thing. We need to be in our human forms for that. Plus, I'm sure Shadeback also knows how My little brothers, my ex-friends and I can get back home since he did capture Ashley," Tracy says.

"Moving on, when you were asleep. I saw you were leaking from your optic and muttered "Tell Aunt Mary I'm sorry" What exactly was that nightmare about if you don't wanna talk about it I understand,"

"I'd rather not talk about that right now. You don't want to see me cry again, but thank you for understanding," Tracy says.

"No problem,"


	17. Tracy's Solo Mission Part 3

**Lewamus Prime and I worked together** **on this chapter too. The OC Lewamus is the creation of** **Lewamus Prime.**

* * *

Lewamus's POV

"What were you doing at the steel mill anyway?"

"I wanted to join the Deceptions, Shadeback has to know how to change me and my 'friends' back to normal. He also must know how me, little brothers, and my 'friends can get back home. Since he used a ground bridge to get to Amber Beach to kidnap Ashley,"

"You're saying you wanna join the Decepticons until you figure it out how you and the others twp who turned into mini-con by Shadeback transformed back into humans?"

"Yes and I also think Shadeback knows how me, little brothers, and my 'friends' can get home. Since he brother Ashley here," Tracy says.

"It's too risky, remember Steeljaw has seen you before. Plus, you need a good reason why you want to join when Steeljaw asks you. These Cons' are may not be a threat like Megatron, Soundwave or Shockwave. But they don't let newbie off the hook so easy especially when the rest of the cons working for Steeljaw find out you are working with the Autobots. I mean, you can take Starscream, Clampdown, and Steeljaw for example. I already had to fix your wings after they were damaged thanks to Shadeback's beam. His beam was only meant to stun you, so you got off easy. You could get seriously injured next time,"

"I don't care. I'm not going back. I need to keep my little brothers from getting captured by Steeljaw," Tracy snaps.

Tracy moves so quickly that she manages to yank the energon drip off her chest. Then faints a few seconds later, I reconnect it and leave to head to the bridge to talk to Steeljaw.

Normal POV

Steeljaw, Clampdown, and Shadeback are hiding in the woods near the football field.

"Steeljaw, why do you want me to come?" Clampdown asks.

"I need you and Shadeback to capture those boys who are with that human the Autobots seem to have made friends with, Steeljaw says, "When you have them contact the island and ground bridge portal will open to take them straight there,"

"You got it, boss," Clampdown says.

"Good now, don't fail me you two," Steeljaw says before transforming and driving away.

Shadeback blended into the stands and waited to make his move. Russel, Lach and Jordan ride up. They parked their bike. They go to the middle of the field.

"Hey, Russel who are your new friends?" Hank asks.

"These are my cousins Lach and Jordan," Russel answers.

"Cool, we aren't playing a game today. So, Lach and Jordan can play with us. Do they know how?" Hank asks.

"No, but we are fast learners," Lach and Jordan say in unison.

"That's retro brilliant. Are your cousins going to talk at the same time whenever someone asks them something?" Hank says.

"No," Russel says.

Hank nods to Russel. He runs down the field. Hank throws the balls. Lach and Jordan cheer when Russel catches it. Lach back away from everyone and is standing in the other end zone.

"Throw it to me, Russel," Lach shouts.

"Okay," Russel says.

Russel throws it but the ball goes through his fingers then lands in front of the stands. Lach goes to get it, and the group sees a giant chameleon walk up to him.

"What the heck?! " Lach shouts.

Shadeback whips out his tongue, and Lach gets caught in it. The con' starts to run away.

"Hey come back with my brother," Jordan shouts running after Shadeback.

Jordan turns the corner and Clampdown grabs him with one of his claws. Shadeback contacts the island and a ground bridge portal opens the con's walk inside it.

Steeljaw's POV

I chuckle when I see Clampdown and Shadeback enter through the ground bridge with the humans. I turn my head and see Lewamus walking in, and he has a shocked expression on his face.

"Why did you bring them here?" Lewamus asks.

"I need some barging chips to make sure that the mini-con- I mean Tracy will do what I want her to do," I answer with a sly grin.

"What exactly is that?" Lewamus asks.

"I'll tell you in due time. For now, lock these two up,"

Lewamus' POV

 _I can't believe Steeljaw would bring Tracy's little brothers here. They're humans and can't live on the ship without the necessities they need for their bodies function,_

I walk into Tracy's room and see she is awake.

"Tracy I'm afraid I have bad news. Your brothers are here,"

"Lach and Jordan aren't here. They went to play football with Russel," Tracy says.

"I'm afraid that Steeljaw orders Clampdown and Shadeback to capture them and bring them here,"

"Where they are! If any con' harm them they will learn what happens when you upset 'sissy bear'; and it won't be pretty," she shouts.

"Be quiet! This place is crawling with cons," I shushed her by covering her mouth with my hand.

"Okay, I'll be quieter." Tracy mumbles, "I have to rescue them,"

"Look it's too dangerous for you to do this alone, We are going to make a plan and do this together,"

"Alight, what the plan?" she asks.

"The Cons', built a ground bridge here; I know how to work on it and hack to it. Once I figure out which cell your brothers are in, we'll break them out then bridge all three of you back to somewhere Bee and rest of his team can locate you."

"Won't the cons realize something is up?" she asks her as I small smile at her.

"Don't worry I won't get caught, they still don't know about my other identity," I say.

I move my arm and felt some pain, but I shake it off.

"I'm sorry about how I acted before; I was just..." Tracy says.

"It's okay when you're concerned about the safety of those you care about its easy to get upset," I say as I pat her head.

 _That is why I'll do whatever I can to help you and I promise to find the details on how to turn you and your friends back into humans._


	18. Tracy's Solo Mission Part 4

**Lewamus Prime and I will be working together** **on any of the chapters with his OC, and the OC Lewamus is the creation of** **Lewamus Prime.**

* * *

Lewamus's POV

"So how did Steelajw get recruited?" she asks/

"Well. When Steeljaw tried to recruit Kickback, he found out that Kickback was a part of another group Cons. He followed him to Decepticon Island,"

"Go on," she says.

"Steeljaw wanted to gain Scorponok and Glowstrike's trust and plans to recruit more Decepticons. Even a few that Bee and his team already captured. Soon, he was taking advantage of a growing ideological rift among the Decepticons." I explain, "Steeljaw gathered his team on the roof of the ship, planning to overthrow Glowstrike. He was interrupted by the return of Glowstrike and Saberhorn, who were pleased with his performance. They promoted him to sub-commander of the Decepticon forces. To prove his loyalty to the cause, he savagely attacked a Sharkticon whom Glowstrike had accused of treason."

"I thought Decepticons are supposed to be hard to fool. I'll never fall for any of Steeljaw tricks or his smooth talk," Tracy says.

"And that's not all, Steeljaw joined the other two Decepticon commanders, who were hoping to gain access to the ship's armory," I say.

"What kind of weapons are in the armory?" Tracy asks.

"A pair of Decepticon Hunters. Steeljaw is trying to figure out a way to access the armory when he going use the Decepticon hunters to overthrow Saberhorn and Glowstrike and seize control of the ship and its inhabitants so he can soon wait to hunt you and the others down, he expected me to build a device to control you."

"Why do they want to control me?" Tracy asks.

"I don't know yet, which is why he didn't know the device I built."

"That's good," Tracy says.

"I'll put on a fake one in case he expected I built one to implanted on you and tell him is a prototype, the other device I built will be in cloak mode so he won't suspect a thing,"

"Nice Lewamus, you always came prepared don't you?" She asks with a small smile.

"It's just in my job description,"

"So what is your other mode? And how long you ended up as a spy?" She asks.

I take a deep sigh, and she looks at my eyes as she knows how much torment and lost I been trough since the war. Then I transformed to show a dragon-like form with wings folded, long tail, sharper teeth, glowing blue optics, horns and blade-like frons as she looks at me awe and shocking with a slight gasp.

"So, you are a predacon?" Tracy asks.

Bumblee's POV

"Bumblebee, you aren't going to believe this," Russel shouts running up to me.

"What's wrong Russel?"

"Shadeback showed up at the football field. He took Lach. Jordan chased after him then he disappeared too," Russel answers.

"We have to resue them, right Lieutenant?" Strongarm asks.

"Yes, but we'll have to locate Shadeback first then he'll lead us right to Lach and Jordan,"

Lewamus's POV

I transformed back to my robot mode.

"Yes, even I use to be a bot with a vehicle mode " make her shocked expression.

"T-then how you end up as a predacon ?" She asks.

I sat down on the bed make a fist while grit my teeth a little but I calm down.

"Before I tell you how, let me tell you about my life at Cybertron. Back in the day before the war, I was at the highest rank of the cybertronain military team. I was the leader of a team, Hotshot who's the scout, Inferno my second in command and best friend, Jetstorm the medic, Groundbreaker our weapon expert." I explain my old teammate

"Soon the war happened, they say Megatron crash at Autobot city, but I know him since the gladiator at kaon as I use to try it out there."

Then what happened?" Tracy says.

"My team and I split up since it was to munch fire powerlifting but soon I check and find Hotshot, Groundbreaker, and Jjetstorm was dead,"

Tracy covers her mouth with her hands in this shock.

"I was searching for Inferno, and so we can find out who did this, and so I run into to Soundwave who knocked me unconscious,"

"What do you remember after you woke up?" Tracy says.

"I woke up to find myself surrounded by Megatron and his team, he set me up and lied to me about the Autobot's trooper who put my team out and kidnapped Inferno,"

"Then what," Tracy asks.

"Then they showed me the so-called " proof" as Soundwave show me the voice and screen, but after I was furious and full of hate and vengeance, I join the cons and help them, but Megaton knows I'm not too easy to fool."

"Revenge is never a good reason to fight," Tracy says.

"I'm very aware of that, Moving on, I was working for Megatron to help him take down the Autobots. I didn't want to do it, but I knew I didn't have a choice,"

"You could have tried to escape."

"I was about to when I heard Megatron, and his troops talk about me. I was furious but calm down enough to plan my escape until I got spotted then Megatron slashed my chest plate and almost hit my spark, and there was this worst part. I was in Shockwave's lab with his assistance, and they began experimenting me and rebuilt me with a particle of prime and Megatron including the Predacons fossils, they expect to brainwash and rewire my memories and make ms one of them, but it was luck or my resisted is how. I was in stasis lock for a long time, along with inferno who he ended up as a predacon too. They did to him as a Decepticon but not me."

"Did anyone rescue you?" Tracy asks.

"Then bulkhead found me, but it seems other Decepticons freed inferno, then I found him, and I promise to turn him back to normal since he the only teammate and brother I have left."

Tracy is leaking tears and then hug my arm tightly as she is crying some more and more.

"Tracy, why are you crying?" I ask as she looks at me.

"I'm so sorry for what happen to you, your friend and Inferno, you must have felt lonely without him not knowing you," she asks as I sigh while nodded a little.

"Yeah, I guess it is " then she while her tears and still have a sad expression.

"Well maybe I can help you bring inferno back to normal," she said as I got a surprised looked.

"Huh?"

"I'm not sure how but believe I know how much pain you can feel after losing a family member. You might even think you should have been the one who died or got hurt." Tracy says.

"Yeah is true, since bee and they other are families to me, but is not the same without inferno. Whenever i look at you memories of my past life on Cybertron flood back into my mind,"

"I never know I could have that effect on anyone,"

"Well, you do. I'll do everything in my power to make sure that I'll find the details of turning you and your friends back into humans,"

"Thank you," Tracy says.

"You're welcome, I implanted a device mind control already at Shadeback, it can give me the data how so I can help, after the Decepticons in this island are done, I'll turn Y'all be back in human forms,"

"Y-you really mean it? I can become human again along Ashley and Bobby?" She asks as I smile and nodded.

"Yeah I'm a bot of my word " then suddenly she hugs my chest plate and lets out a quiet shriek of joy.


	19. Tracy's Solo Mission Part 5

**The second to last tag team chapter with Lewamus and Me. Again the OC belongs to him.**

Lewamus's POV

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you so much," Tracy says. as I felt this odd feeling and hug her back and I smile.

"You're welcome," I chuckle.

" you know your almost, and your name sounds like Optimus, I think you should be a prime," she said, and I felt surprised and wonder if I could be a prime.

"Really? You think so?" I ask as she gives a warm smile.

"Yes, you are a much better leader than me," Tracy answers.

"I see, but you perhaps a good leader too, i mean we know Bee use to be a scout, and now he's a good leader. We all have some skills and things we have learned from others," I said as she smiles as she sees me as Optimus.

"How do I get back to the scrapyard when I rescue them?" She says.

"I know Campdown always feels like a coward, and he sold out Thunderhoof back in Cybertron ounce, so i put the invisible mind control device on him to frame him when one the Decepticon Hunters 'goes missing.' Then you can sneak to you brothers cell and break them out,"

"Then what you still haven't explained the rest of the plan," Tracy says.

"When steeljaw maybe expect you to do something when I put on the " device" on you, I might see what his plans are and contact you with this," I say handing a tiny communicator patch to her as she nodded.

"Okay, then what?" Tracy asks.

" I'm going to contact you when the others know this plan."

"Why would you do that?" Tracy asks with a confused look on her face.

"I don't want them to get a misunderstand situation here,"

"Okay, I'm sure you know as a human I was one of smartest students in my class. But, you're confusing me," Tracy says.

I roll my optics at her.

" I'm calling Bee to let him know you're okay."

"I guess that that will be fine," Tracy says.

"I'll also tell him to follow our plan and free your little brother and get you back to the scrapyard since you use to plan to pretend to be a Decepticon by your solo mission but now it's a change of plan," I explain as she understands now and nodded.

"Ohh okay, so after you let bee know we begin our plan?" she asks.

"Yes"

Bumblebee's POV

I'm about to ask Fixit to double his efforts to locate Shadeback. When the computer beeps signaling, we are getting a message.

"A message?" Sideswipe asks.

"Who is calling us?" Strongarm asks.

As I answer the messages, my old friend, Lewamus's face appears on the screen.

"Lewamus, why are you calling?"

"To tell you some good news and bad news, so here the good news," Lewamus says.

He steps back, and Tracy walks up and stands in front of him. The team gasps in shock. I sigh in relief knowing that Tracy is alright.

"What is the bad news?"

When Tracy located the steel mill Steeljaw, and his pack is hiding out. She was injured by Shadeback when he hit her with one of his beams until I fixed her. She was doing a solo mission, but there has been a change of plans." Lewamus says.

"We need to get Lach and Jordan out of here before Steeljaw considers harming them," Tracy says.

"Are you up for a little rescue mission Bee?" Lewamus asks.

"Of course. So what's your plan?"

" I'm going to connect the transport in your space bridge, once our plan is complete Tracy rescue Lach and Jordan, I'll messages you a beep four times, means it the signal to do it," Lewamus says.

"Right, and any report of steeljaw and his plans?"

"Yes, he managed to earn the trust of Saberhorn and Glowstrike who the one in charge of the Decepticon island. Also, Steelajw is planning to take control of it and overthrow them by taking the Decepticon hunters." Lewanus answers.

"Is there anything else?"

"Yes, he asked me to use the machine I created to control Tracy," Lewamus says.

"You are going to do it, are you?" Bobby asks.

"No way, I got my tricks up my sleeves for him," Lewamus answers.

We say goodbye, and I turn around to face my team.

"Now, we just wait for Lewamus to signal us, right Litunianet?" Strongarm asks.

I nod.

"What if something goes wrong, shouldn't we have a backup plan?" Ashley asks.

"Perhaps, but for now let's follow Lewamus' plan first okay?"

Tracy's POV

"I hope that our conversation with Bee and the others wasn't hacked into and Steeljaw didn't hear anything,"

"Me too, good thing this room is soundproof," Lewamus says.

"Shall we get ready for the plan?"

Lewamus nods. Then we begin to plan out how we are going to save my little brothers. He explains to me about this fake device he planted on my neck would make Steeljaw have the control me with a remote but Lewamus said when he presses it, all that will happen is my eye color to red means that I'll have to do my best to pretend to evil.

"Just a warning I'm a terrible lair and tend to panic when I'm under a lot of pressure,"

"Just follow my lead, and I'll have to put a little scratch on your arm just to make it look like you tried to fight me. When Steeljaw ask you why you want to join, you'll tell him you just want turn back human. Then I'll say that I caught you red handed. Then just stay calm so they can't interrogate you to find out our real plan," Lewamus says

I nod.

"I still I can't believe they let Steeljaw join since most Decepticons are not easy to fool,"

"True, but other cons on this island don't know fully well of Steeljaw, but they not easy to fool if anyone a former Autobot or Autobot's trick but they all expected my mind been rewired but anyway let's go," Lewamus says.

As he changes into his Decepticon form, he scratches me. I yell out in pain and look down at it. I was happy that I wasn't leaking any energon. Then he grabs my arm and drags me out the room.

Then I put on my game face to as I pretend to struggle to break from his grip.

"Stop squirming bug, " Lewamus said.

Even it is an insult, but I wish he could have come up with something else to say. I watch the doors the bridge slide open to see Steeljaw and Shadeback.


	20. Tracy's Solo Mission Part 6

**Second to last tag team chapter with Lewamus and Me. Again the OC belongs to him.**

Tracy's POV

"Steeljaw, Shadeback the patient here is good as new but let say she needs to stop being sneaking around. She had decided to join us," Lewamus says.

"Hmm, and why she wanna join us?" Steeljaw asks.

"It's obvious she tries to pretend to join us so she and her friend can turn back to humans. She figures that Shadeback knows how to do that," Lewamus explains.

Steeljaw chuckles and Shadeback rolls his eyes to see my old plan failed.

"So did you implanted the mind control on her?" Steeljaw asks Lewamus.

"Yes, and what your plan of using her for what? I don't build my equipment and stuff for free; it's gonna cost you," Lewamus says.

Seeljaw put his claws on his shoulders.

"I was planning she do what I say as my little spy if she ever gets rescued, but before that, we should show her around and even including her close humans, cuz this will be her last chance to see them," Steeljaw says

"Please, what mind control device this Scrapbrained con made won't work. Mini-cons are different from other cybertronians physical aren't we?" I scoff.

"Nice fake insult, and you said that your bad under pressure," Lawamus asks over my comm.

"Thanks, I guess, but I panicked," I say back over my comm.

"Well, Tracy, that's why I have plans to have you work for me since you're Cybertronain thanks to Shadeback," Steeljaw says.

"How can you be sure that I break free from the control and fight back?"

"Because if you do, I might have Shadeback turn the humans - I mean your little brothers into Cybertronians as well," Steeljaw answers with a sly grin.

Lewamus lets go of my arm, and Steeljaw puts handcuffs around my wrists. Then gives me a tour around Decepticon island, the last stop was to one of the stasis cells, I look inside and see my little brothers inside not moving.

"Lach, Jordan, alright Steeljaw start talking what did you do to them? Why are they inside a stasis cell?"

Steeljaw doesn't say a word all he does is chuckle.

"Tell me!" I shout.

"Relax, Tracy I had one of the cons reconfigured the gas inside to work as the gas humans doctors use to knock you out for surgery. They are just asleep," Steeljaw says when he finally stops chuckling.

"Why did you put them in there?"

"In case your friends wanna to rescue them, I wanna use you as bait to lure them in and then I'll destroy bumblebee and his friends, but don't worry those two other mini-cons will do nicely to serve me," Steeljaw says with an evil smirk.

"You won't be using them as bait Steeljaw."

I take a few steps back and do a Grand jeté. I land on the lock and smile as the cell starts to open. I take my brothers out of the pod and gently place them down on the floor. I breathe a sigh of relief when they begin to wake up.

"Ricia, I'm sorry I let the evil chameleon get me," Lach says.

"It's okay Lach, I'm here now, and I won't let anything happen to you or Jordan,"

After they stand up, I tell them to stay behind me. Then an alarm goes off, and a screen appears near me. I glanced over at it and was surprised to see Bee and the others.

 _Lewamus must have gone ahead and contacted them._

"what it's going here?!" Steelajw shouts

Then another Con I think its name is Underbite runs into the room.

" It's Clampdown! he's taking the Decepticon hunter form the storage room!" Underbite says.

"What?! That no good," Steeljaw snaps.

I can tell Steeljaw was getting furious. Then the lights go out. My little brothers grab onto my arms - tightly. Luckily for us, the device Lewamus put on me automatically adjusts my optics to allow me to see in the dark. I whisper to my brothers that we're going to sneak out of the room. We quietly slip out and run down the hall to find the ground bridge. The only problem we run into the mind controlled Clampdown as we enter the bridge. He turns around from the controls and points his weapon at us, the Decepticon hunter. I watch it change shape and turns into a sword.

"How did that thing just turn into a sword?" Lach asks.

"That is how a Decepticon Hunter works. It changes shape into whatever weapon the holder thinks up," Bumblee says.

We turn around, and I see him and the rest of the team standing behind us.

"Bee!"

He kneels down, and I hug his chest. After I back away, he passes a card over the handcuffs. Then they fall to the floor.

"Thanks,"

"You're welcome," Bee says.

"Tracy, how did you rescue Lach and Jordan," Strongarm asks.

"I kicked the lock on the cell we were in, and it opened,"

We turn back around and watch Clampdown throw the sword down.

 _Lewamus must have programmed the con to do that._

 _Bee runs over and picks up the Decepticon hunter. He comes back over to me and gives it to me._

 _"Take this," Bee says._

 _"I'm not sure about this Bee,"_

 _"You can do it, Ricia," Lach says._

 _"All you need to use it to distract Clampdown long enough so we can open up another ground bridge to get back to the Scrapyard," Bee says._

 _"Okay," I sigh._

 _I must believe myself,_

I turn to Clampdown then start distracting him. I think about my winged sword I use when I'm the silver ranger, and the Decepticon hunter turns into it. I'm surprised that I am able to use it without dropping it.

"Tracy! the ground bridge is open! let's move!" Bee says.

"Lewamus, I can't leave now. What about figuring out how to change me back to normal," I ask over my comm.

"Don't worry once I figure out how to change you and your friends back I'll show up at the Scrapyard. Just go before it closes," Lewamus says.

I run over to the ground bridge and see Clampdown being controlled again destroying the Con's ground bridge as I smirk know Lewamus it's doing that. As we exit the portal I hear an explosion as it closes.

 _I hope Lewamus will be alright. I'm glad to be back. I wish I didn't have to leave so soon. I didn't find out anything about how Shadeback was able to go to Amber Beach. I'm happy that Shadeback didn't turn the twins into Mini-cons as well. If he did - let's just say things would be very interesting._


	21. Rescuing 'Best Friends' again

**The** **last tag team chapter with Lewamus and Me. Again the OC belongs to him. Also a small warning this chapter is going to be a long one.**

Tracy's POV

Russell, Uncle Denny, and Fixit walk up to us. Lach runs over to uncle Denny. He picks him up and hugs him. I look down at Jordan. I see my little brother's hand reaching for the Decepticon Hunter. I quickly grab it then hand it to Bumblebee. Jordan frowns and goes over to Russell.

"Tracy, I'm sorry I didn't good job making sure that nothing bad happened to Lach and Jordan while we were at the football field," Russell says.

"Russell, you don't have to apologize. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I let my emotions get the better of me." I sigh, "I guess I'm not doing a good job being a responsible adult. Maybe instead of going to college in zandar. When we get back home, I should move back to Michigan."

"Tracy, we didn't expect what the cons are up to and their tricks sometimes, what matters their safe thanks to you and lewamus," Bumblebee says.

I smile and remember Lewamus who seems like a very nice guy, who is working hard to keep his promise of turning me, Ashley and Bobby back to normal. Later that evening around sunset, Ashley, Bobby and I are walking through the forest.

"Tracy, I know you're still mad at us for not having your back and believing that rumor," Ashley says. "I hate it when any of us is mad at someone in the group,"

"So did I Ashley, and I've decided to forgive the two or you for that, but that doesn't mean we're friends again." I say,"You two sill have to earn my trust,"

"We know that Tracy, but I was worried when you flew off by yourself to go after Shadeback," Bobby adds.

"He meant that we were worried," Ashley says correcting him.

"I'm sorry," I sigh, "Lately, I've felt like it was my fault that the two of you are in this whole situation, so I wanted to fix it,"

Normal POV

Bobby is about say something when they hit by a strange energy beam and fall to the ground. Then Shadeback and a new Decepticon a panther name Twilight walk out from behind a bush. They approach the unconscious trio, Shadeback picks up Ashley and Twilight picks up Bobby, and they sneak off back into the trees.

" now we got them, let's head back," Twilight says.

"Right, Steeljaw said that these two mini-cons are critical for this plan to work," Shadeback says.

Lewamus prime pov

I sneak away from Decepticon island, as I finally finished building device download from Shadeback's data. All I need to go to the Scrapyard and then turn Tracy, Ashley, and Bobby back to normal. When I was walking down the path leading to the scrapyard, I see Tracy on the ground who looks unconscious, and I run to her and pick her up and shake her a little.

"Tracy! Tracy, wake up," I say.

She begins to mumble and open her optics.

"Lewamus, what are you doing here?" Tracy asks.

"I came here to go see you and the other at the junkyard that I complete my tech to turn you, Ashley and Bobby, back to normal but I found you unconscious at the ground, I guess Steeljaw's plan on getting your friends" I explain.

Then she begins to remember what happened as she was talking to Bobby and Ashley then an energy beam hit them.

"So, you were apologizing to each other?" I ask.

"Yes," Tracy says.

Tracy and I walk to the scrapyard. As we enter the base, Bumblebee runs up to us.

"Tracy, where are Bobby and Ashley?" Bumblebee asks.

"I'm not sure; we were taking a walk and apologizing to each other about the fight. I also told Ashley and Bobby how I felt guilty about getting them in this situation. Then we got hit by an energy beam. After Lewamus woke me up, Ashley and Bobby were gone," Tracy explains.

"So Lewamus, what are you doing back here so soon?" Bumblebee asks.

"I finally build and tested the device. I sneak in to go to come here so I can turn Tracy Ashley and Bobby back to normal" I explain.

"I see, do you have any idea what happened to bobby and Ashley?" Bee asks.

"As a matter of fact yes, I heard that Steeljaw send Shadeback and a new partner name Twilight, he sent these two to kidnapped both Ashley and Bobby to take them high at some top mountain at some hideout which maybe with traps" I explained it to them, but I notice Tracy seem shaken like as something frighten her.

"Why are you freaking out?" Sideswipe asks.

"Think about it Slick, Tracy is scared of heights," Windblade says.

"Come on Windblade, that can't be true," Sideswipe laughs, "I mean she turns into an animal that can fly."

Tracy looks over at Slipstream then lets out a long sigh. Then looks over at the team again.

"Windblade is partly right. I'm not scared of heights. I'm terrified of heights." Tracy says, "If my defense I picked out my favorite animal before I developed my fear."

"Tracy, did you mention this to Slipstream?" Drift asks.

"Yes, I did Drift, and I'm sorry for having him keep it a secret from the rest of you," Tracy says.

"It's okay, we understand, so Lewamus how did you know the location of the hideout?" Bumblebee asks.

I give him the chip, as Bumblebee handle it to Fixit and I walk to Tracy.

"I also got info from Shadeback about how he was able to go to Amber Beach, " I say.

"Really, how did Shadeback figure out how to get to Amber Beach?" Tracy asks.

"Well he got some words from Glowstrike and Saberhorn, they seemly went around and noticed some dark energon with raw energon at some place," I explain.

"So the scanner they were using was able to pick up signals from a different time on earth?" Tracy asks.

"Yes, so they send Shadeback to get it for them. But he was in disguise of his vehicle mode listening, cuz he finds some humans who seem not like ordinary humans, guessing his first time seeing power rangers." I explain.

"So, after we rescue Bobby and Ashley, my brothers and we can go back to Amber Beach?" Tracy asks.

"Y'all can't, cuz who know if those cons will go again and we have to deal with them first" I answer.

Tracy nods since she figured that Shadeback could go back to Amber Beach and this whole situation could repeat.

"Alright here is the plan, I'll assist by rescuing them in the shadows while Tracy and I fight the cons, " I say

I look over at Tracy and notice she is getting nervous, so I put my hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"I know you're afraid, but Ashley and Bobby need you. Even though they might not have earned your trust back yet, I'm sure that they would want you to be the one to rescue them." I say.

She nods, and we leave to rescue them.

~ Bee Team~

Then as I enter my vehicle mode which I admit is a surprise I still have my vehicle mode as a truck which no cons didn't know, and Tracy was surprised too. I open the passenger side door, and Tracy gets in. Then I drive the coordinates to Ashley's and Bobby's minicon signature at the mountain along two Decepticons.

"I can't believe you have a truck mode vehicle, you sure your not like Optimus' clone?" Tracy asks.

 _I swear if I had my optic out I roll my eyes._

"No, I'm the son of prime," I say in a sarcastic tone.

"So anyway what's the plan?" She asks.

"Here is how it goes, we sneak in as I cut off the alarm system and be in the shadows, you contact me of where's your friend at including Shadeback and Twilight are. I'll give them an element of surprise by knocking them out cold, and I'll inject the dark energon out of Twilight's veins" I explain to her, and she had a question.

"How did this Twilight guy have dark energon?" Tracy asks.

"Megatron's old ship the Nemesis as Starscream did hide some bunch of dark energon for himself back in the day as they forgotten. It seems the cons found it around here and use it against their enemies, so i stole the collection of the dark energon and destroying it and replace them with fake decoys," I told her.

"How will you take the dark energon out of him?" she asks once again, which I'm guessing she is a very curious girl which i don't blame her.

" with a syringe, as I'll use it when he's out cold," I answer.

"Got it,"Tracy says.

"The sooner we rescue Ashley and Bobby then return to the scrapyard, the better. Then I can turn you three back to normal and don't worry I'll erase the data on Shadeback so he won't turn you three into mini-cons again," I say.

Then we made it as she got out of me and I went to my robot form, I turn to see Tracy is nervous, but I comfort her and give her a smile and a thumbs up, which she takes a deep breath and out giving me a smile and thumbs up. She hops on my back as I begin to climb on the mountain. Tracy holds on tight and closing her eyes starts to become brave to conquer her fear as I'm proud of her, as we made it nearly half of the mountain and see the door that is guarded by the security system as Tracy hop out off my shoulder.

"Alright, here i go,"I whisper.

I sneak in from the back and see the power source box, open it and see the wires as I rip it off, which show shutting down the security system and i turn back to Tracy give her an "all clear sign" then I open the door using my strength as we sneak in the shadows.

"Alright Tracy you know what to do, don't let them see you as you must below in the shadows," I explain to her the next phase.

"Don't worry. I'm good at sneaking around I always made it back to base before anyone ever noticed when Ashley, Bobby and I played hide and seek as kids," Tracy says.

"Let's hope so," I say.

Tracy's POV

Lewamus and I sneak around to find Ashley and Bobby. We get halfway down the hall when my energem starts to glow then I begin to feel dizzy. Lewamus puts his hands on my shoulders to keep me from falling towards the floor. Then he carefully props me back up against the wall. I blink a few times to shake off the dizzy spell.

"Are you alright Tracy? Why is your energem glowing?" Lewamus asks.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm not sure why it glowing, but I'm sure we'll find out once we find my friends."

He nods as we continue to search until I found the room we were searching for I gasp when I see that Shadeback and Twilight have Bobby and Ashley attached to a machine. It looks like it's draining the power from the energems. THey ignore my friends screaming out in pain as they talk to Glowstrike on the monitor in front of them.

"That would explain why my energem has glowing,"

"Not to mention the dizzy spell," Lewamus adds.

Lewamus's POV

"This isn't good. Wait till I give you the signal, then you knock on the door to draw the cons out, and I'll knock them out and handcuff them." I explain.

"Alright, and what about the machine that is draining Ashley and Bobby's energems?"Tracy asks.

"I'll do that after I deal with the cons," I say.

We eardrop to the cons conversation.

"These puny whiny scrap cubes keep making my auto-receptors ring like crazy!" Shadeback complains.

"Look, when we finish draining this energem, we can be transferred it to this container and go test it and find their last minicon friend," Twilight says.

I tap Tracy on the shoulder. Then she knocks on the door to get the cons attention.

"What was that?" Shadeback asks.

"Go check it out," Twilight suggests.

Shadeback nods and walks over to the door. When is close enough I quickly grab him and cover his mouth and pound his head against the wall then put stasis cuffs on as he mumbling in pain and went complete unconscious as I set him on the floor up against the wall. This time I nod to Tracy, and she shoots her blaster at the wall.

"Shadeback? What are you doing out there you fool?" Twilight groans.

He comes out then I quickly punch him in the face, then I put stasis cuffs on him as well. Then I pull out the syringe and inject as the needle draining as much dark energon as I can. I take five times what will fit into the syringe. I begin to use the mind control device to attach on them and activate it so they won't wake up and I turn to Tracy who smiles.

"Okay I'm done with those two lug heads, the close is clear, " I say.

"Good idea because I think that machine may have drained all the power from their gems," Tracy says.

"No need to worry, I'll reverse the machine so the powers will go back to their energems," I say.

I went to the control panel and see the schematics for the machine that is the duo's energems. I type a command to reverse what it is doing then I pull the lever and watch as the energy flows back towards Tracy's two friends, energems. I gave Tracy the thumbs up. She comes running in up to the machine. I go over to it as well, Then Tracy shoots her blaster at the restraints to free her friends. Then, I call Bee for some help transporting the cons back to the scrapyard.

Tracy's POV

We arrive and put the two cons in the pods. Lewamus destroyed all the dark energon he took out from Twilight. Ten minutes later, Bobby. Ashley and I are standing in front of the command center facing Lewamus. He has the machine that will turn us back into humans facing us.

"Alright you three, ready to be humans again?" Lewamus asks.

"Yes, but I am going to miss having stinger proof skin" I answer.

"Same here, I loved being able to fly," Ashley adds.

"I did enjoy being a mini-con as well, but we can't help our teammates in Amber beach if we stay like this," Bobby says.

"Alright, here we go," Lewamus says.

A few seconds later a beam hit us when I close my eyes, as soon the light beam down I look at my hands, and I'm so speechless. They aren't metal anymore. They look like my human hands. I look over at Ashley and Bobby and see they're back to normal too; I begin cry of tear of joy. Lach runs over and hugs me.

"Why are you sad Rica?" Lach asks.

"I'm not sad buddy, these are happy tears," I answer hugging him back.

"It worked!" Lewamus says.

After Lach lets me go and walk back over to uncle Deeny, I sprint over to Lewamus and hug his leg. Then I thank him for his help. I look over Bobby and Ashley. Then remember that we decided to be friends again but they still need to earn my trust back.

"So can we go back to Amber beach now?" I ask as I look up at Lewamus.

"Yes," Lewamus says.

I let go of his leg and walk over to Bee and the other Autobots.

"It was an honor getting to know you," Slipstream says.

"Yes, I wish you and your friends could stay," Jetstorm adds.

"I agree with Jetstorm and Slipstream. I'm sure you still have a few more things you could teach us about human friendships," Strongarm adds.

"We are going to miss all of you, but we can't stay," I say.

"Tracy is right, our teammates still need our help to save Earth from Heckyle and his army of aliens," Bobby adds.

"Before you five head home, I want you to meet a bot, come on out, Inferno, " Lewamus says.

As this surprise, the team and I as coming is an Autobot who seem to have color red, silver, light aqua and blue eyes that his armor is the same predacon too.

"Everyone, this is my brother, Inferno," lewamus introduces.

"Hi, Lewamus told me all about you guys and you as well Tracy," Inferno says.

"I'm glad to see that you're okay, " I say, "So when did you find him Lewamus?"

"Well after you and your brothers escape, I went to work building the device. Then I called inferno and used it on him. Now I have my brother back," Lewmaus answers.

"I'm ready to kick some con's skid plate," Inferno says, pounding his fists together.

"So, how do we get back to Amber Beach?" Lach asks.

"Lewamus and I made a machine that will teleport every home. It only needs to scan a piece of it. Then we plug it into the ground bridge" Inferno explains.

"What about our energem?" I ask.

"That could work too, let give it a shot," Lewamus answers.

As he brings in the device looks like a regular scanner used in an office Bobby, Ashley and I place our energems on it. When it finished scanning them, we put our energems back around our necks. Lewamus attaches the scanner to the ground bridge.

"Cross your fingers, everyone," Fixit says powering up the ground bridge.

We see the portal open while the box is glowing, electricity dances around and show the portal that Amber Beach. We turn around to face Bee and others.

"Be careful, and I wish you and your luck in saving the planet," Slipstream says.

"We will, thank you Slipstream," I say.

"I guess we'll see each other again, but I won't be able to talk to you," Bee says.

"I know, but at least I can say I have an idea of what your voice will sound like I might have to tell Raf," I say.

"The two of you will make sure Ashley stays out of trouble, right?" Strongarm asks.

"We'll do our best Strongarm," Bobby and I answer in unison.

"It's very nice meeting you guys, hope someday we see each other again. I 'd like to see you and your allies in action as power rangers," Lewamus says.

"Maybe you will, it because of you and your brother that we're heading home, I know you'll do an awesome job as a leader, Lewamus prime," I say.

"I guess it is time to roll out " he jokes

I giggle since I'm gonna miss him as well. Then I go over to Uncle Denny and Russel. I hug Uncle Denny since I'm not in the mood to all emotional. Then Russel and I bump our fists together. I go back over to my friends. Lach and Jordan walk over to us as well. We wave goodbye and step into the portal.

~The End~


End file.
